Then She Came Along
by WritingIsMyDream
Summary: Craig's best friend starts Degrassi. They've kept in touch over the years...but there was something that Sammy didn't tell him...Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sammy! You're going to be late!" Jane said, opening the door, with her grandson, Gabriel on her hip.

Sammy Thomas opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. She threw the covers off. "Mom!" she yelled.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Never mind," Sammy said. She stood up and took Gabriel from her mother. "Gabriel, you're suppose to wake Mommy up," she said.

"I went in there and he was standing up, so I changed him and fed him," Jane said. "Sort of like what you should be doing."

Jane opened the closet and threw Sammy's outfit at her. It didn't really matter because all Sammy owned was black stuff.

"Gabriel," Jane said, to her grandson. "You are going to wear color. We are going to teach you about colors."

"Get out of here, Mom," Sammy laughed.

"Love you, Sam," she said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "I'll be downstairs. Drop Gabriel off with me before you leave."

"Ok," Sammy said. Jane left and Sammy laid Gabriel down on her bed. Gabriel had sweet blue eyes that cut through her.

"I know, you don't want me to leave," Sammy said, picking up Gabriel's hand and kissing it softly. "But I have to go to school."

Sammy stood up and pulled her flannel shirt over her head and dressed in the black tank top her mother had thrown at her and then the black fishnet top, then she pulled on a black skirt that had chains hanging off of the belt loops.

"I hope this school doesn't have a dress code," Sammy said. "Or I'm screwed."

Gabriel giggled.

"You think that's funny?" Sammy asked, laughing. She sat down and pulled on black tights on and then slipped her feet into her black slide on shoes. "That's very funny, Gabe."

Gabriel giggled again.

"Come on," she said. "You're going to Granny and I'm going to school."

She picked Gabriel up and carried him out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. She kissed her mother and son good-bye and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What's this, Craig?" Angela Jeremiah asked, pulling out an old shoe box that had SAMMY written on the side of it in a three-year-old's handwriting.

"Yeah," Craig Manning's best friend, Sean Cameron said. "What is it?"

Sean took it from Angela and looked it over and passed it to Spinner Mason. "Who's Sammy?" Spinner asked.

Craig stared at the shoe box. "Sammy?" he asked. He took it from Spinner. "Oh, she was my best friend when we were younger. She use to live next door to me when Mom and Dad were still together."

"That must've been ages ago," Craig's stepfather/Angela's father, Joey Jeremiah said.

"Yeah, it was," Craig said. "God, I don't even remember what was in this box."

"Then open it up," Craig's other friend, Marco del Rossi said.

Craig touched the top of the box and then opened it. On top was a picture of him and Sammy when they were three, they were both in swimsuits and soaked.

"Aw, you were so cute," Angela said, pointing to Craig. Sean had pulled her up onto the stool next to him.

Craig blushed. "Yeah, we were cute," he said.

He put that picture onto the table.

Then there was another picture from two years ago before Sammy left him forever. Sammy was sitting on her family's front porch, she was wearing a black sleeveless top and black shoes with really thick soles and had a strap going around the ankle. Sammy loved to be different than everyone else. Craig had taken that picture of her.

"She's hot," Spinner said, looking at the picture.

Craig nodded. He picked up another picture and it was of Sammy, she had sent it to him a year ago from her school in Germany. Next things he pulled out were a bunch of the letters she had sent him over the years. They had kept in touch, but Craig had a feeling deep down that Sammy was keeping something from him.

"Ooh, this is pretty!" Angela said. She reached into the box and pulled out a gold charm bracelet with different charms hanging off of it.

"Hey," he said, he took it from her and looked it over. "I thought I had lost this."

"It's just a bracelet," Sean said.

"No," Craig replied. "No. No, this is _Sammy's_ charm bracelet. I got this for her for our tenth birthday."

"Our?" Marco asked.

Craig nodded. "Ironically, her mom and my mom were best friends and they got pregnant with us at the same time and we were born the same day," he said. He smiled. "But I'm a few minutes older."

"Oh, wow," Sean said, sarcastically.

"Craig, put your things away," Joey said. "You have to go to school."

"Oh, crap! You're right!" Craig said. He threw the things back into the box. "Ang, put this in my room, could you?"

Angela nodded. "Can I wear the bracelet Craig?" she asked.

"Um," Craig said. "Angie, that bracelet means a lot to me. And if you lost it I'd be really upset."

"Ok," Angela said, sadly.

Hating to see his sister in her sad pouty way she usually did to make him feel guilty he said, "But, I promise I'll get you one."

"Just like it?"

"No, but one just for you."

"Ok."

Angela kissed her brother on the cheek and ran upstairs with the box.

Craig turned with his friends and walked out of the house and to Degrassi Community School.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sammy walked into the building of Degrassi Community School. Sammy sighed and walked over to a blond girl talking to an over ecstatic girl. "Hey, where's the principal's office?" Sammy asked.

The girls looked at her. "I'll show you," the blond said. "I'm Emma Nelson. This is my best friend Manny Santos."

"Samantha Thomas," Sammy replied. "But my friends call me Sammy."

"Ok," Emma said. "Come with me, Sammy."

Sammy nodded and followed Emma down the hall. Manny turned back to her locker.

Manny's heart skipped as she looked up and saw Craig, Spinner, Marco, and Sean walk into the school.

"Hi, Craig," Manny said.

"Huh?" Craig asked. "Oh, hi."

"What's wrong?" Manny asked.

Craig looked like he was in a daze. "He's been like this the entire time since we opened that box," Spinner said.

"Box? What box?" Manny asked.

"There is no box," Craig said. "It was something a friend of mine left me to remember her."

"A girlfriend?" Manny asked.

"Sort of. She was a girl and she was my friend. Yeah, sort of."

"What was her name?"

"Sammy," Craig said.

"Oh," Manny replied. She didn't want to tell him about how weird it was that his best friend's name had been Sammy and the new girl had the name Sammy but a lot of Samantha's had the nickname Sammy.

"Yeah," Craig said. "Well, I better go to my locker."

"Yeah," Sean said. Sean was a grade younger than Spinner, Marco, and Craig because he had failed one grade. Sean was in the same grade as Manny and Emma and he had dated Emma a couple of times and Manny had gone out with Craig only on one date.

Sean watched as his friends left him alone with hyper Manny.

"Do you know what's weird?" Manny asked.

"You?" Sean teased.

Manny glared at him. "No," she said, sharply. "That there's a new girl here named Sammy and Craig's best friend was named Sammy."

"So?" Sean asked.

"Don't you think that's some sort of uncanny coincidence?"

"No," Sean said.

"Do you think _anything_ is uncanny or coincidental?"

"Besides you having one to many Vanilla Pepsi's before coming to school. No." He started to walk away.

"For your information, I had an espresso!" Manny yelled after him.

"Whatever!" Sean said, without turning back.

Manny made a face at his back and turned and walked to her class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Here it is," Emma said, pointing to the office.

"Thanks," Sammy replied.

Emma nodded and turned and left Sammy at the office of Principal Dan Raditch (that's what was on the name plate on the door). "Afraid he'd forget his name?" Sammy muttered to herself.

She opened the door and walked into the office.

"Hello," Mr. Raditch said, looking up at her as she walked in.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Thomas, I came to get my schedule," she said.

"Yes, ma'am, I have it right over here." He shuffled through the papers on his desk. He looked like he couldn't find it. He scratched his head for a second. "I swear I saw it here earlier." He turned and there was a sign that read, "KICK ME HARD!" on it.

"Um, sir," Sammy said.

"Yes?" Mr. Raditch asked.

"You have something on your…um, back," she said.

Mr. Raditch pulled his jacket off and looked at the sign. "Kids," he mumbled. He looked on the other side. "Um, Ms. Thomas, I found your schedule," he said. He turned it over and handed it to her.

Sammy took it from him. "Thanks," she said.

"Welcome to Degrassi," he said.

Sammy nodded and turned and left the office and went to her first period class…English with Mrs. Kwan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey, Craig," Craig's girlfriend, Ashley Kerwin said, walking into Mrs. Kwan's first period class.

Craig had stuck a picture of Sammy in his pocket before he had left the house and was sitting there with it out.

"Hello, Craig," Ashley repeated.

"What? Huh?" Craig asked. Craig looked up at her and stuffed the picture of Sammy back into his pocket.

"I said, hey," she replied.

"Sorry, Ash," Craig said. Craig leaned over and kissed Ashley on the cheek. "I was in my own world."

"Thinking of you, Ashley," Paige Michalchuk mumbled under her breath. She wished that Spinner had English first period with her. She was sort of sick of seeing Craig and Ashley together in the same classroom as she was.

Ashley gave Paige a look and Paige grinned at her.

"What were you looking at?" Ashley asked Craig.

"N-Nothing," he said.

"Come on," Ashley said. The corner of the picture was sticking out of his pocket. Ashley reached over and pulled it out. She stood up with it.

Craig jumped up after her. "Ash!" Craig exclaimed.

Ashley looked at it and looked up at him. "Who is this?" Ashley asked.

"It's…no one," he said. He didn't want to talk about Sammy. Sammy might've forgotten him by now.

"Who is this?" Ashley asked, again with a tone.

"It's just a girl I knew," he said. He tore the picture out of her hands and held it in his hand.

"Really?" Ashley asked. "Someone you met over the summer?"

"Ash, don't act this way," he said. "She moved to Germany three years ago. She was my best friend when I was younger."

"Oh," Ashley said. "I'm sorry if I got a little jealous."

"Yeah, you should be," Craig said, he sat down in his seat and smoothed out the picture.

"Craig," she said. "I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, I know," Craig replied. "I heard you. I'm not deaf."

Ashley looked at him. She turned away from him for a moment and then looked back at him.

"Craig?" she asked.

"Yeah? What?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Take a chill pill. I was just going to ask you if you'd heard from her over the years."

"Yeah," he said. "She and I kept in touch by e-mail and a bunch of letters."

"Do you miss her?" she asked.

"I hadn't really thought about her until Angie pulled out the box she gave me when we were younger. That's something we did then. I gave her one with my name on it and vise versa."

"Oh, how sweet."

Craig rolled his eyes. "We just did it because we had a feeling we wouldn't be together forever," he said.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The bell rang and Mrs. Kwan closed her door. "Welcome to English-11 class. For the first few weeks we'll be—" Mrs. Kwan was interrupted by a knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hi," Sammy said, walking in as Mrs. Kwan opened the door. Craig was talking with Ashley and they were holding hands underneath the table.

"Hello," Mrs. Kwan said.

"I'm new here and sort of got lost," Sammy replied.

"Ok, go back there and sit next to Paige," Mrs. Kwan said.

There was an empty seat next to Paige on the other side. On one side was her friends, Hazel Aden and Terri MacGreggor.

Sammy walked back behind Craig and Ashley and sat down. "Hi," Paige said, turning to her. "I'm Paige Michalchuk and these are Hazel Aden and Terri MacGreggor."

"Hi," the girls said.

"I'm—" Sammy started, but she looked at Craig and Ashley in front of them. "Craig?" She had recognized him from the last photo he had sent her with his younger half sister, Angela.

Craig turned and looked at her. "Sammy?" he asked.

"What's up?" Sammy exclaimed.

"Not much," Craig said. "You?"

"A whole lot," Sammy wanted to say. But she said, "Nothing."

"Craig? Samantha?" Mrs. Kwan asked, she had seen Sammy's name on the schedule. "Have you two met before?"

"Yeah," Craig said. "Way before," he whispered.

"Ages ago," Sammy replied.

Craig nodded. "How long have you been in town?"

"We just got here last week."

Craig nodded again. "This is my girlfriend, Ashley Kerwin," Craig said. "Ash, this is my friend from long ago, Sammy."

"Nice to meet you," Ashley said. What was wrong with Craig? He was _never _this open with anyone before. _She must be very important to him_, she thought.

"Do you want to catch up at lunch?" Craig asked. He looked at Ashley. "If that's ok with you."

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine with me," Ashley said.

"Great," Craig said. He looked at Sammy and smiled. "We can do everything like old times."

"Yeah," Sammy said. "Old times."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emma and Manny sat down in the Media Immersion lab. "Come on, Manny," Emma said. "Be realistic. What are the chances of Sammy being Craig's best friend from way back when?"

"There is a very highly possible chance, Emma," Manny said.

"What is a very highly possible chance?" Toby Isaacs asked sitting down with his best friend, JT Yorke.

"Ok, Craig had this friend from when he was little named Sammy," Emma said. "Well, there's a new girl at school named Sammy and Manny, here, thinks that his Sammy is this Sammy."

"There are a lot of Sammy's out there," JT said, leaning back in his chair.

"Will you guys get off of it?" Sean asked. "Don't talk to Craig about it he seemed pretty upset over it this morning as it is."

"Sorry," Manny said.

Sean shook his head. "No, I don't think you are," he replied.

Manny rolled her eyes and Mr. Simpson, the teacher and Emma's stepfather, walked in. "Ok, class," he said. "Welcome back as Grade 10 students."

Manny brought up a blank e-mail and typed.

TO: Emma

FROM: Manny

SUBJECT: 1ST E-mail of the new school year

Hey, Em,

Tell me something. What's up with your boyfriend?

Manny hit the send button and Emma opened it up. She read it and typed back:

TO: Manny

FROM: Emma

SUBJECT: RE: 1ST E-mail of the new school year

Boyfriend? Sean? Sean isn't my boyfriend anymore. We're just friends. I don't know you should ask him.

Manny read it real quick and wrote back.

TO: Emma

FROM: Manny

SUBJECT: RE: RE: 1ST E-mail of the new school year

Ok, then I will.

After sending that she sent one to Sean.

TO: Sean

FROM: Manny

SUBJECT: Ok, what's wrong?

See subject…

Sean read it quickly and then after a minutes hesitation typed.

TO: Manny

FROM: Sean

SUBJECT: RE: Ok, what's wrong?

Mind your own business, Manny. Whatever's bugging me has nothing to do with you. Or Emma—if that's what you're thinking.

Manny, Emma, and Sean looked up at the computer as a new e-mail popped up.

TO: Manny, Emma, Sean

FROM: Simpson

SUBJECT: …

Am I really boring you enough to pass e-mails back and forth? Sean, quit pounding on the keys so hard we don't have the money to get any new ones. Manny, Sean and Emma are trying to pass this class and hear my lecture. Emma, wait till your mother hears about this. (psst…Em, don't worry I won't say nothing to her until she gets a good night's sleep).

Emma gave Mr. Simpson a "thank you" look and he nodded. But Manny and Sean blushed and turned their attention to Simpson.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sammy, it's been forever," Craig repeated as he and Sammy sat outside on the bench in front of the school with their lunch.

"Yeah, it has," Sammy said.

"Anything new?" Craig asked.

"You start first. How's your dad?"

Craig's face turned puzzled. "I e-mailed you and wrote to you that my dad died," Craig said.

Sammy rolled her eyes. "You know I have a short term memory, and lately I haven't been getting any mail," Sammy said. "My mother actually _reads _my e-mail before I get to."

"Really?" Craig asked. "I had to sneak your letters up to my room when I was living with my dad. I moved in with my stepfather and half sister."

"Yeah, I remember that from an e-mail," Sammy said.

"So what's up with you?" Craig asked.

Sammy bit her lip, her sandwich was still in it's wrapper—suddenly she didn't feel hungry. Her vanilla Coke sat in front of her, untouched. "Craig, there's something I haven't told you," she said.

_I knew there was something Sammy wasn't telling me, _Craig thought. "What?" he asked.

Sammy bit her lip again only harder tasting blood in her mouth. She turned and picked up the messenger bag she carried around as a backpack that had a skull on the front. She pulled out a small black leather book that she kept photos in. She pulled out a recent picture of Gabriel, it was taken outside at their old house in Germany, and handed it to Craig.

"Is he your brother?" Craig asked.

Sammy shook her head. "He's my son, Craig," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Y-you're what?" Craig stuttered, dropping the picture onto the table. "Sam, this isn't funny. This is serious."

"I know Craig," Sammy said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I tried to."

Craig ran his fingers through his hair. "Sam, I don't understand," he said. "I've been your best friend since the day we were born. We've been through everything together. My mother dying. Your father dying. You're finding out your father wasn't your father but your biological one lives in Germany. You're leaving me. What else are you going to do to me?"

"You sound like my mother," Sammy said, on the verge of tears. Craig had never seen Sammy cry before not even at her dad's funeral.

"Sorry," Craig said. "I want you to tell me everything. From the time you left until now."

"I tried to forget everything between there. I even tried to forget how sad you were when I left."

"Sam, it killed me," Craig said. "You don't know how bad it killed me."

"I could guess, couldn't I?"

"No," Craig said. "Sammy, do you remember when we were seven? We were in the tree house behind your house and I told you I loved you and you said you loved me?"

"We were seven."

"But we meant it. We knew what love was, Sammy. We knew that being together forever meant everything to us. After you said you loved me I kissed you do you remember that?"

Sammy nodded.

"Then I said," he looked at her waiting for her to finish his sentence.

"That we would tell each other everything," Sammy said. "And I'm sorry. That was just something I couldn't tell you."

"What else have you kept from me Sammy?" he asked.

Sammy blinked back tears. "My dad…he use to hit me," Sammy said. She looked up at him. "And he raped me."

Craig forgot that he was angry at Sammy and looked at her. "And?" he asked.

"And Gabriel is sort of my brother, too."

"Let me get this straight. Your dad is your son's dad, too?"

"Craig, I was embarrassed to tell you," Sammy said. "I told Mom everything and she and I pressed charges and we left him. We got an apartment in B.C., then I had Gabriel and Mom got her old job back here. So we moved back." Sammy took a deep breath. "There. Happy?"

"About what?"

"That's from beginning to end. From the time I left to today."

Craig smiled. "Sammy, I'm glad your back," he said. "I don't care if things have changed for you. We can pick up where we left off as friends."

"Yeah, I would love that," Sammy said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Where's Craig?" Sean asked, Ashley sitting down at the usual table with Emma and Manny.

"There's a new girl named Sammy and they knew each other from—" Ashley started.

"When they were younger?" Manny asked. Ashley nodded. "Told you, Em." Manny smiled and Emma rolled her eyes. Emma hoped all the caffeine would have been out of her best friend's blood stream by now.

"Doesn't it bother you that your boyfriend is with another girl?" Paige asked Ashley, rubbing Spinner's arm.

"Paige, Craig said they were only friends," Spinner said. "He told me in second period."

"But still," Paige said.

"It doesn't bother me you guys. I'm cool with it," Ashley said.

"Whatever," Paige replied. "Spinner, you would tell me if you had a friend that you haven't seen in a while wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure," Spinner said.

"Spinner would go to the moon if you told him to," Ashley said.

Spinner shook his head. "Would not," he said. "I'd have to take some tests before getting on a rocket to go to the moon. And I hate tests."

Emma laughed. She looked at Sean. "What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Sean looked up at her. "Nothing," he said. "Manny, just ticked me off a little this morning."

Hearing her name, Manny turned and looked at him. "What did Manny do?" she asked.

"Shut up, Manny," Sean said.

"Make me, Sean," Manny replied.

"Ok, what's going on here!" Emma exclaimed. "I want an explanation and I want it now!"

Sean and Manny looked at each other and then Sean turned away. "I'll tell you later," he said.

"No. Now!" Emma exclaimed.

"Later," Sean snapped. Emma winced. Sean felt sorry but he was already on his feet and taking off out of the cafeteria. No point turning back now.


	11. Chapter 11

Sammy walked to her locker after lunch and brushed her hair back behind her ear. She looked at the locker. She was going to decorate it tomorrow, she had a mirror that she could put up and she could get a picture of Craig and one of Gabriel. It'd be cute if she got a picture of Craig and Gabriel together. She smiled to herself.

She closed the locker again and turned and ended up looking down the hall at Craig and Ashley. Craig and Ashley looked totally in love. _Promise yourself Sammy_, she thought. _Promise that you won't break them up._ Sammy nodded and turned away and walked down the hall slamming into JT. "Sorry," they both said.

JT looked at her and then turned and walked away. Sammy smiled at his back and then turned and walked to her next class.

"Toby," JT whispered as he practically collided with Toby and Toby's girlfriend, Kendra Mason. "I think I'm in love."

Toby rolled his eyes. "Paige is dating Spinner," he said. "Say it with me. Paige is dating—"

"No. No. No. No. Not Paige," JT said. "Some other girl."

"Who?" Kendra asked.

"I don't know," JT said. "That's why I called her 'some other girl.'"

"Well, what does she look like?" Toby asked.

JT sighed. "Brown hair, gorgeous eyes, Gothic," JT said.

"Did you even think of asking her name?" Kendra asked.

"Or number?" Toby asked.

"No…and…no," JT said.

Kendra shrugged. "I have to get to class," she said. She hit Toby on the arm. "See you."

"See you," Toby said.

Kendra left. Making sure she was gone, Toby rubbed his arm to ease the pain that was numbing his arm.

"Oh, how romantic," JT said. "Do you punch each other as a good bye instead of kiss now?"

"Hey, we'd get in trouble for kissing," Toby said.

"What about fighting?"

"I don't want to get into a fight with her," Toby replied, he looked over his shoulder. "She'd kick my butt."

The bell rang and the boys said their good-byes and then took off down the hall to their next classes.


	12. Chapter 12

"So how was your reunion with Sammy?" Ashley asked as she and Craig walked to Simpson's Media Immersion class.

"It was great," Craig said. "We talked about what was new and what we remembered from when we were younger." Craig sounded like a little boy who got a new action figure and was showing it off to all of his friends at school.

"That's great," Ashley said.

"Hey, Sammy's in this class with us, too," Craig said, looking through the window as he and Ashley came up on the room.

Ashley looked over her shoulder and saw Sammy. Jealousy seemed to flow through her veins. She didn't know why, she was cool with Sammy and Craig's friendship. _But she better keep her hands to herself!_ Ashley thought angrily.

"Isn't it cool?" Craig said. "Sammy came back on the same day Ang talked me into opening the box."

"Box?" Ashley asked.

"Remember, I told you about it this morning," Craig said.

"Oh, oh yeah," Ashley said. "Sorry, I forgot."

Craig looked at her. "Ash, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, Craig," Ashley said. Ashley and Craig walked into Mr. Simpson's room and took a seat, Craig sat down right next to Sammy.

"Hey, Sam," he said.

Sammy looked up at him. "Oh, hey," she said, smiling. She looked at Ashley. "Hi, Ashley."

"Hey," Ashley said, smiling widely (and fake).

Sammy turned to her computer where she was instant messaging someone.

"Who are you talking to?" Craig asked.

"My mom," Sammy said. "I have to go straight home after school and then she'll leave for the hospital."

Craig nodded. "Where do you live at now?" he asked.

"Um, pretty much close to where we use to live, a block away though," Sammy said.

Craig nodded again.

"Ok, Grade 11's am I right?" Simpson asked walking in.

"Yeah," the class mumbled.

"Bad day?" he asked.

"We had to come back to school," Spinner groaned. The class laughed.

"Well, then," Simpson said. "We're going to start off today with a brief introduction of ourselves."

He passed out some papers. "I want you to go to this page and follow the directions on the paper," he said.

Sammy went to the website and the school popped up on the screen. She typed in her name and it said to type in a password.

"Remember to use a password that you will remember," he said.

Sammy bit her lip and thought for awhile. Then she typed: GABRIEL. That was something she could easily remember. Sammy hit the enter button and she came to a screen .

"Now, once you get that all over and done with," Simpson went on. "I want you to decorate your page. You are the only one that can get onto your page and you can also get into your friend's pages and see what's up with them. I'm doing this with all of my classes."

Sammy looked at the computer screen in front of her and took her mouse and clicked on the journal entry.

TITLE: NEW HERE

Hey, I'm new here @ Degrassi. My name is Samantha Thomas but my friend, Craig Manning calls me Sammy. Isn't it cool th@ Craig & I have been friends since I was very little & we've been separ@ed for the past few years & just got back to being together! Yay!

OK, here's a little about me.

My name is Sammy as you know & I'm 15. I live with my mom & my son, Gabriel. Yes, you just read th@ I have a son. He's adorable. Only Craig knows th@ I have a baby but as soon as others read this they will know themselves.

Ok, ok, Craig just found out th@ I have a son, but I didn't really know how to tell him. But he's still my very sweet friend. & the same sweet boy th@ lived next door to me since we were born. Ok, he probably didn't want me to write th@, but o well.

Anyway, th@'s pretty much alls you needs to know about me. Ciao.

-Sammy

Sammy hit submit and then she read it over. She looked over at Craig who was doing the assignment and instant messaging Ashley at the same time.

Sammy turned back to her computer.

"If you have any pictures you can put them in your slideshow or interests," Simpson continued. "If you have a computer at home feel free to do it there."

The bell rang. "See you, tomorrow!" Simpson exclaimed over the chairs sliding back and then sliding back under the table.

Sammy walked down the hall to her locker.


	13. Chapter 13

"There she is," JT whispered to Toby.

"Who?" Emma asked, who had heard JT. Emma looked up. "Oh, that's Craig's friend, Sammy."

"Sammy?" JT asked. "_That's_ Sammy?"

Emma nodded. "I showed her where the office was this morning," Emma explained.

"Well, go talk to her," Toby said, to JT.

JT shook his head. "I can't," he replied.

"Why not?" Toby asked.

JT looked down at his untied shoes and where Toby was standing. "If I go over there I'll fall and look like an idiot," he said.

Toby looked down and then jumped back. "Now, go!" Toby said.

JT nodded. JT started to walk over when he was at least two feet in front of her he stepped on his shoelaces and ended up kissing the floor in front of everyone _and_ the new girl.

"Are you ok?" Sammy asked, bending down and helping him up off of the ground.

"I'm…I'm," JT said. "I'm going to go die now." He turned and started to leave.

"I'm Sammy," Sammy yelled at his back.

JT turned. "I'm JT Yorke," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Sammy replied. She pulled out her backpack and turned to leave the school.

JT smiled to himself and turned around and walked back over to Toby, Emma, and Kendra and Manny (both had just came up).

"Oh, yeah," he said. "She likes me."

Toby, Emma, Kendra, and Manny rolled their eyes and Kendra grabbed Toby's hand and they sidestepped JT and walked out of the school. Emma and Manny started talking about how hot Craig had gotten over the summer or something like that.

"Like any of you care," he mumbled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey!" Craig said, running to catch up with Sammy.

Sammy looked up at him. "Oh, hey," Sammy said.

"Could I walk you home?" he asked.

"I don't want you to go out of your way," Sammy said.

"Come on. I need to know where you live."

Sammy rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Yeah. And don't you roll your eyes at me," Craig said.

"Sorry."

Ashley came out of the school building to watch Craig and Sammy leave. Jealousy raged through her whole body again.

"Jealous, are we?" Paige asked, coming up next to her.

"No," Ashley said.

Paige nodded. "Ok, whatever," Paige said. Paige looked at Craig and Sammy. "Craig and Sammy would make a _great_ couple. Don't you think?"

"Paige," Ashley said. "Shut up."

"Fine," Paige replied. "But if I were you I'd keep a _very_ close eye on my boyfriend."

Paige turned and left with Spinner.

_Maybe Paige is right,_ she thought. _Maybe I should keep a close eye on Craig._

Ashley walked off of the school steps and took off behind Craig and Sammy.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, Mom!" Sammy yelled up onto the porch where her mother was sitting in her nurse's uniform with Gabriel on her lap.

"Hey, Sammy," Jane said, standing up and walking off of the porch. She looked at Craig but didn't recognize him.

"Hi," Craig said. "Long time no see."

Jane looked at him. "Sammy? Who is this?"

"Oh, Mrs. Thomas don't you recognize me?" Craig asked. "Your daughter practically grew up with me and you grew up with my mom."

"Craig!" Jane exclaimed.

Craig smiled and Jane threw her free arm around him. Gabriel was on one hip.

When they pulled back Sammy took Gabriel from her mother. "Who's this big guy?" Craig asked.

"This is Gabriel," Sammy said. "Tell Craig that you're going to be a year old in two months." But Gabriel turned and placed his head in his mother's shoulder. Sammy laughed.

"I got to get home," Craig said.

"And I have to get to work," Jane replied. "Do you need a ride?" She looked at Craig.

"No," Craig said. "I actually live right across the street."

"Whoa," Sammy said. "Talk about a coincidence."

"Tell me about it," Craig replied. "Well, see you." Craig turned and started to walk across the street.

"He's certainly not the sweet, charming boy you brought home with you everyday now is he?" Jane asked.

"No," Sammy said. "But all-in-all he's still the same Craig."

"Well, I have to get to work," Jane said. "Order a pizza or something."

"Ok," Sammy replied. Jane kissed Sammy on the forehead and kissed Gabriel on the cheek and then took off to the car.

Sammy turned and walked into the house with Gabriel.


	16. Chapter 16

"Craig!" Angela said as her big brother walked into the house. Joey looked up and noticed something was wrong with his stepson. He was smiling on the first day of school.

"Good day?" Joey asked.

"The best," Craig said. "All thanks to Ang."

"Me?" Angela asked, puzzled.

"If you hadn't talked me into opening that box this morning, Sammy wouldn't have come back into my life."

"Are you serious?" Joey asked.

"As a heart attack," Craig said.

"That's great to hear. How's Ashley?"

"Who?"

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Ashley? Kerwin? Your girlfriend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Craig said. "I'm just way too excited to think clearly today. Sammy'S BACK!"

"Well, what's up with her?" Joey asked. Joey had no clue as to who Sammy was but he was interested in finding out.

"Um, she moved back here from Germany with her mom and son," Craig said.

"Son?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, long…nasty story which I won't bug you with," Craig replied. "I got homework."

"Already?"

"Yeah," he said. "It's something cool for Simpson. I don't _have_ to do it but I will anyway."

"Ok," Joey replied. "I'm having Caitlin over for dinner tonight."

"Yay!" Angela replied, clapping her hands.

"Alright," Craig said. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Craig took off upstairs.

"Ok," Joey called up to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Ashley peered over the hedges and had watched Craig walk across the street. She waited until Sammy was in the house and she came out and walked up the paved walkway and onto the porch. Ashley knocked on the door.

Sammy opened it up a few minutes later. "Oh, hi Ashley," Sammy said. She had Gabriel on her hip.

"Hey, is Craig here?" she asked.

"No, he's at his house," Sammy said.

"Oh," Ashley replied.

"How did you find out where I lived?"

"Um, well."

"Were _you_ the one that knocked over those trashcans?"

"Um, well."

"Well, what?" Sammy snapped.

"Yes."

"You were following us?"

"Yeah," Ashley replied.

"Who didn't you trust. Me or Craig?"

"I-I—I'm sorry, Sammy," she said.

"For what?" Sammy asked. "For following us? I can't believe you. Craig's the most trustworthy guy on the planet! Now if you don't mind, Gabriel here needs to be put down for his nap." Before Ashley could say another word, Sammy closed the door in her face.

Ashley watched Sammy turn and leave through the lace curtains.

Angry, Ashley turned and stormed off of the porch.


	18. Chapter 18

"Manny?" Emma asked as she and Manny walked down to the basement to her new room. "What's wrong with Sean?"

Manny shrugged. "Who knows," she said. Manny pitched her books down onto Emma's bed.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"Sean's a very complicated guy," Manny said. "Who knows what's wrong with him."

"Yeah, he is complicated isn't he," Emma replied.

"You would know. You dated him."

"I know. But he seemed really upset today."

Manny shrugged.

The phone rang and Manny dived for it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Emma?" Sean asked.

"Yes, this is Emma," Manny said.

"Manny!" Emma yelled at her friend.

"Manny, I want to talk to Emma," Sean said.

"What's wrong with talking to me," Manny asked, crossing her legs.

"Let's see, you're annoying. You whine when you don't get your way. Or your guy. You—"

"Ok. Ok, you can talk to Emma," Manny said. Manny handed Emma the phone. "Geez."

"Hello? Sean?" Emma asked.

"If I knew _she_ was over I wouldn't have called," Sean said.

"Ok, what's going on with you two?"

"It's just," Sean said. "She can't mind her own business. She always has to butt into everyone else's personal business."

"Is that all?" Emma asked.

"It's just really annoying, Emma," Sean said. "I can't see how you stand her."

"She's my best friend, Sean."

"I know. I know," he said. "But Emma, when we broke up that one time she tried her hardest to get us back together."

"So?" Emma asked. "You didn't want to get back together with me?"

"No, I thought _you_ didn't want to get back together with me," he said. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Emma asked.

"Hey, Sean," Sean's older brother, Tracker said. "Can you help me for a minute?"

"I got to go," Sean said. "See you in school tomorrow."

"Sean!" Emma exclaimed, but she was talking to the dial tone.

"What was that about?" Manny asked.

"None of your business," Emma snapped.

Manny looked at her. "Don't bite my head off," Manny said.

"We have homework, Manny," Emma said.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Manny replied. She walked over and fell down on Emma's bed. "But I'll do it later."

Manny rolled off the bed and walked over to Emma's desk. Like, Emma, Manny wished that Emma had a computer in her bedroom, but after the whole "Jordan" thing it stayed in the living room and the chances of Emma having the computer back in her bedroom was slim.

"Do you want to go upstairs and go to the Degrassi site that Simpson told us about today?" Manny asked.

Emma smiled and then jumped up and the girls ran upstairs to the living room.


	19. Chapter 19

Ashley stormed into the house and JT and Toby looked up as she slammed the door behind her.

"Calm down, Ashley," Toby said. "Your mom will freak if you break the door."

"Sorry," Ashley mumbled. She stormed upstairs and slammed the door.

JT and Toby looked at each other and shrugged.

The boys were both on the Degrassi website checking other people's lockers.

"Let's see Kendra's," Toby said.

He clicked on KENDRA MASON, 8.

TITLE: back 2 school

Hey follow Degrassi students we're back here at Degrassi. (sarcastically) woohoo! I'm sorta glad we're back. That means I can see more of my bf, grade 10, toby, and less of my "bigfoot" (as some call him) brother, gavin. Ugh, I'm so glad he's going out w/ paige. I was sort of getting sick and tired of hearing how "great paige is" and how "wonderful she looked today" it was getting on my nerves.

Well, anyway, I g2g.

-Kendra

"Ok, now let's check out," JT said, taking over the mouse. He clicked on Sammy Thomas, 11.

"Oh God," Toby said, rolling his eyes.

JT grinned and waiting for Sammy's page to load up.


	20. Chapter 20

"'I live with my mom and I have a son'!" Manny exclaimed as she read over Sammy's journal entry.

"Who does?" Emma asked as she walked in. She had ran to the kitchen to get a couple of drinks. Snake was sitting with baby Jack in his arms. Spike was sitting next to him.

"That new girl, Sammy," Manny said.

"So what?" Emma asked.

"It says that Craig knows!"

"Yeah, so? It's not like she wanted it to be some big secret," Emma said. "She posted it on her page."

"Good point," Manny said. She opened her vanilla Coke and took a long sip of it and then sat it on the coaster next to the computer.

Manny scrolled down and found Craig's name on Sammy's page. She clicked to the link.

TITLE: Old friends and more old friends

Yes Degrassi, I'm here to announce that over the summer a bunch of my old friends might've chagned but since the school year started (today! Duh!), I ran into an old friend from when we were very, very, very little, since we were born!

It's Sammy Thomas! But she told me some news @ lunch that sorta shocked me. She has a kid. We had kept intouch for years but she _never_ told me that she ahd a kid.

But I hope a get to meet him. She showed me a picture of him and he looks a lot like her when she was younger.

Sammy has been in Germany for the past three years because her mom married her birth dad or something like that.

Anyway, there's the bell c ya.

-Craig

"He says nothing about me!" Manny exclaimed. "Or Ashley!"

"So?" Emma asked.

"Manny, everyone at school knows that Craig and Ashley are dating," Snake said. "No one at school knows that Sammy and Craig are friends."

"True," Manny said. "But he could've at least _mentioned_ our conversation this morning."

"What conversation?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," Manny said.

Manny turned and clicked on Sean Cameron, 10.

TITLE: To: Manny, if you're reading this

LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING AND YOU GET ON MY NERVES. EMMA AND I WON'T GO BACK BECAUSE _YOU_ WANT US TO. WE'LL GO BACK OUT IF _WE _WANT TO. AND DO U KNOW WHY CRAIG KEPT TELLING JOEY TO TELL YOU HE WASN'T THERE? IT'S BECAUSE HE CAN'T STAND YOU!

Ok, I hope simpson's happy I typed my journal entry.

-Sean

:-O

"That was so mean," Manny said.

Emma nodded in agreement but deep down she knew that what Sean was saying was true.


	21. Chapter 21

Sammy carried Gabriel up to her bedroom and put him in the overstuffed chair that he loved that was right next to the computer. Sammy pulled herself up next to the computer and pulled out the website she had shoved into a folder.

She typed in the site and when it came up Sammy typed in her password.

"Ok, Gabe," Sammy said. She picked up her digital camera and turned to Gabriel. "Come on, Gabe. Smile for Mommy."

Gabriel had gotten into the habit of smiling as big as he could and close his eyes. Sammy snapped the picture and then plugged the camera up to the computer. She downloaded into her slideshow.

She clicked WRITE CAPTION. Then underneath the picture she typed: _My son, Gabriel. Ain't he a qt?_

Sammy clicked save and went back to her page.

As soon as the picture came up, Sammy smiled at the picture of Gabriel.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ellie," Marco exclaimed walking into The Dot after school.

Ellie Nash looked up and saw him walking toward her table. Marco had the same angelic eyes and gorgeous smile he had last year. But he just _had _to be gay. Of course, something like that would have happened to Ellie. Never to Paige. Or Ashley. Or Hazel. No, but to Ellie.

"I didn't see you in school today," Marco said.

Ellie twirled her straw in her soft drink and then shrugged. "I had a doctor's appointment," she lied. Actually, she didn't feel like going to school that day, she and her dad had a major blowout at home and he gave Ellie a killer headache which was still pounding in her temple as Marco sat and talked to her.

"Oh," Marco said. He looked at her. "I'm not buying it."

Ellie looked up at him and smiled and then winced and grabbed her temple.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked.

Ellie shook her head. "Dad and I got into a fight," she said.

"Over what?" Marco asked.

"The usual, school, grades from last year, my tattoo ideas, all of the piercing," she said. She rubbed her headache again. She started to mock her dad. "All of those will get infected and when they do. Don't come crying to me."

Her headache actually felt better, since Marco had arrived and pulled the fight she and her dad had out of her.

Ellie looked up as Ashley came storming into The Dot and over to her table.

"Marco, you were in school today, right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Marco said.

"Well, do you know Sammy?" she asked.

"Yeah, Craig's friend."

"Well, she's a little ho."

"Ashley! That's Craig's best friend you're talking about."

Ellie looked from one of her friends to the other. _Man, now I wish I was in school today,_ she thought.

"I don't care," Ashley said. "She's still a ho. And she admits it on her page on the internet."

Marco looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. Apparently, he wasn't following the psycho-babble that was coming from Ashley's lips.

"I mean, she has a kid!"

"Does Craig know?"

"She said he does, but I'm not sure," Ashley said. She hadn't even checked out Craig's page, she was too excited to run and tell anyone that she came around that Samantha Michelle Thomas was a dirty, little ho.


	23. Chapter 23

Craig whirled Angela around outside. "Faster, Craig, faster," she exclaimed through breaths in between giggles.

"No way, kid," he said, laughing himself. "This is as fast as I'm going." But surprisingly he caught up just a little bit of speed.

"Craig! Angie!" Joey yelled from inside the house.

Craig slowly stopped spinning bringing Angela to her feet. Craig collapsed on the ground and laid back and Angela fell on top of him. He laughed.

"Ok, you two nut balls," Joey said. "Caitlin's going to be here in a minute."

"Yeah, you said that a minute ago," Craig said. The sky was spinning around overhead and in a minute the spinning sky turned into a spinning Caitlin Ryan.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I was spinning," he said, sounding like he was drunk and then burst out laughing.

Caitlin shook her head and Angela jumped up and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" she said. "Let's get inside!"

"Ok," Caitlin said. She looked back at Craig. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I have to ask Joey something."

Craig jumped up and ran into the house.


	24. Chapter 24

"JOEY!" Craig yelled as he walked into the house.

"WHAT?!" Joey asked. He walked downstairs fixing his tie.

"Can I go across the street and ask Sammy if she would like to come over for dinner?" he asked.

"Who's Sammy?" Caitlin asked.

"She's my best friend from when I was younger," Craig explained. "Can I?"

"Sure," he said. "I'm sure that Caitlin would love to meet her. And so would I."

"Ok, I'll be back," Craig said, he turned and ran out the door.

"He cares more about that girl that his own girlfriend," Joey said to Caitlin.

"Well, how long has Ashley known him?" Caitlin asked.

"A year."

"Sammy?"

"Since they were babies," Angela said.

"So do you really blame Craig for treating Sammy differently than his own girlfriend?" she asked.

"No," Joey said.

"Would you do that to me?" Caitlin asked, putting her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, babe. But I don't feel that way about Snake," he said.

Caitlin laughed and pecked a kiss on his lips.


	25. Chapter 25

Sammy was about to sit down with a DVD and Gabriel when there was a knock at the door. Sammy picked up Gabriel and carried him to the front door. Sammy opened it and looked at Craig dressed up in a good suit.

"Ooh, going to prom?" Sammy asked.

Craig looked down at his clothes. "My step dad has a friend—his girlfriend, actually—over," he said. "For dinner. And I was wondering if you'd like to come over."

"For dinner," Sammy said. She hoisted Gabriel up higher on her hip. Then looked down at her clothes. "Do you think I'm dressed enough?"

"Yeah," he said. "It's nothing fancy."

"Then," Sammy sidestepped him. "What's with the limo?"

"Oh," he said. "That's Caitlin's. Caitlin Ryan. You know the actress?"

"Oh yeah," Sammy replied. "I think she's a really great actress."

"Well, do you want to come over?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. "I just need to go put some shoes on." She looked at Gabriel and then Craig. "Could you hold him while I go upstairs?"

Craig looked at the brown haired, blue eyed little boy that Sammy was holding and then nodded. "Yeah, sure," he said.

Gabriel pouted as he went to Craig. "Don't worry," Sammy said. "Mommy will be right back," she said to him.

Sammy turned and ran upstairs. Craig walked over to a chair and sat down and put Gabriel on his lap. Gabriel looked up at him with big quizzical blue eyes.

Craig smiled at him and Gabriel must've thought he wasn't such a bad guy so he cocked his head to one side and said, "What your name?"

"Craig," he replied.

"Craig?" Gabriel asked, making sure.

Craig nodded. Gabriel smiled, pleased with himself. "What's your name?" Craig asked him.

"Gabriel," he said. He didn't really like talking to strangers and he only knew a few words.

"Craig," Sammy replied, walking out onto the porch. "I'm ready."

"Oh, ok," Craig said.

"Mommy pretty," Gabriel replied.

"Yeah, she is," Craig said, he put Gabriel on his hip and Gabriel gripped his shirt.

"Hmm," Sammy said. "He doesn't usually talk to strange people."

"Well, I guess I have the same charm I had when I was little," he said. "You were charmed by me at least."

"I had to be charmed by you," Sammy replied.

Craig made a face at her and she laughed.

Craig and Sammy stepped off of the porch and walked across the street to Craig's house.


	26. Chapter 26

"Craig!" Joey said, as he walked in with Gabriel. "Send you across the street and you have a kid."

"Ha ha, very funny, Joey," Craig replied. "This Gabriel. And this is Sammy." He jerked his head toward Sammy as she walked in.

"Nice to meet you," Joey said, reaching out and shaking her hand. "I'm Joey Jeremiah."

"Owner of Jeremiah Motors?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah. How did you guess?"

"Craig, told me. In an e-mail."

Craig smiled at Joey and then sat Gabriel down on the counter. Gabriel still clung tightly to his new friend's shirt.

Craig pried Gabriel's fingers off but he still held onto him.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Caitlin said, to Gabriel.

"Say thank you," Sammy said.

"Tank 'ou," he muttered, shyly. He buried his head in Craig's stomach. Craig laughed.

"Craig, would you and Sammy set the table?" Joey asked.

"Don't even know her and you already have her doing chores," Craig said.

Sammy laughed and pulled Gabriel off of Craig. "Caitlin, do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"Sure," Caitlin said. She picked Gabriel up and looked at him. "Hi there."

"What your name?" Gabriel asked.

"Caitlin."

"Oh."

"He repeats my name," Craig muttered to Sammy. "But he just gives her an 'oh'."

Sammy laughed. Craig handed her some dishes and he took the silverware and they headed over to the table.

"Hi," Angela said, she was already sitting in her chair with a coloring book and crayons.

"Hey," Sammy replied.

"Ang, this is Sammy," Craig said. "This my little bratty sister, Angela."

"I'm not a brat!" Angela debated.

"Whatever, punk."

Sammy laughed again and she continued to set the table.


	27. Chapter 27

"Thank you for the dinner, Mr. Jeremiah," Sammy said, as she was helping Craig and Joey clear the table.

"You don't have to help clear the dishes," he replied. "And call me Joey. I'm not a teacher like Snake."

"Who?"

"Simpson," Craig said.

"Sorry, forgot she doesn't know names yet."

"One of Joey's friends."

Sammy nodded. "Ok," she said. She walked into the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink.

"Craig, you can do those later," Joey said.

"Me?! Why me?" Craig asked. He never really meant to start something but hey! He was being forced to do the dishes.

"'Cause I'm the adult," Joey replied.

"So?" Craig asked.

Craig, Joey, and Sammy walked into the living room.

Gabriel was sitting next to Caitlin on the couch with Angela next to him.

Sammy picked Gabriel up and sat down with him on her lap. There was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Craig said, to Joey who was fixing to stand up.

Craig walked to the door and opened it and on the other side was Ashley.


	28. Chapter 28

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Craig asked.

"I came to see you," Ashley said, smiling. "We need to talk about—" She stepped pass him and walked into the living room, she looked at Sammy. "Her."

"Her?" Craig asked. "Who? Caitlin? Angela? Sammy? You've got me confused on which 'her' you are referring to."

"I think she was talking about me," Sammy said.

"That's exactly who I'm talking about," Ashley said, turning to Craig.

"Why would you want to talk about her?" Craig asked.

"I don't want you hanging around with her."

"Angie, sweetie, why don't you go upstairs to your room," Joey said.

"Aw, Daddy, can't I watch Ashley and Craig fight?" Angela asked.

"No, get to your room," Joey replied.

Angela pouted but stood up and walked upstairs to her room.

"Why don't you want me to hang out with her? What does it have to do with you?" Craig asked.

"She's nothing but a dirty ho," Ashley said.

Sammy looked at Craig. "I'm gonna go," she said.

"No," Craig replied. "Ash, I don't get it!"

"She has a kid, Craig. She's a ho. I doubt she knows who her baby's father is."

"Craig!" Sammy said.

"Sammy, please stay," he replied. "Ash, I don't like it that you talk about her like that."

Joey and Caitlin looked at each other but both mentally decided not to interfere.

"What are you afraid of Ash? That I'll cheat on you with Sammy?" he asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes," Ashley said.

"Yes are you afraid I'll cheat or yes you trust me?"

"Yes I trust you."

"Then why did you follow us home?" Sammy asked, jumping up with Gabriel on her hip.

Craig looked at her. "You followed us?" he asked.

Ashley looked at him. "Well Paige—"

"Leave Paige out of this! I'll talk to Spin and he can talk to Paige. I want to hear this from you. You followed us?"

"Yes, I followed you," she said. "And yes I'm afraid you'll cheat on me."

"Ashley," Craig replied.

"What?" Ashley asked, looking up at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I want you to go home," he said. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Ashley looked at him and then squinted. "Fine! I'll leave!" she said.

She turned and walked to the door and opened it so hard she would've knocked it off its hinges.

Craig looked at Sammy. "I'm sorry for that," he said.

Sammy shook her head. "No big deal," she replied.

"Yes it is," Craig said. "She came in here accusing you of being—"

Craig was interrupted by the phone ringing. Joey answered it. "Hello? Hey, Marco! Yeah, Craig's right here," he said.

Joey handed Craig the phone. "Hello?" Craig asked.

"Ok, I was sitting in The Dot today talking to Ellie and then Ashley came in and sat down and told me that Sammy was a ho. She told everyone in The Dot, too."

"About Sammy?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, did you know she has a kid?"

"Yeah," Craig said.

"Well, she told everyone that she admitted to it on the web page that Simpson assigned us."

"Then it wasn't meant to be kept a secret."

"Yeah. Well, just thought I'd let you know. See you in school tomorrow," he said.

"See you," Craig replied. He hung up. He turned to Sammy and told her what Marco had said.

"I can't believe it. Everyone in school knows now," Sammy said. "But I don't care. They'd find out eventually."

"Yeah," Craig said.

"Well, I better get home," Sammy said.

Craig nodded. "Do you want me to walk you over?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Craig looked at Joey and he nodded. Craig led Sammy to the door and opened it.


	29. Chapter 29

After dinner Emma walked Manny to her house and instead of turning around and going home she walked to Sean's. Sean was sitting outside with his hooded sweater on. He had the hood up.

"Sean?" Emma asked.

Sean looked up at her. "Emma?" he asked. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," she said. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Emma Nelson," Tracker said, teasingly. "Nice seeing you again."

"Nice seeing you, too," she replied.

Tracker smiled at her and then walked into the house.

"Why did you come over?" Sean asked.

"Well, I was walking Manny home—"

"Why? Afraid some guy's going to rape her or pay her for sex?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"She looks like a cheap slut," Sean said. He waited for Emma to slap him across the face for talking about her best friend like that but Emma just turned away and sighed.

"You're right," Emma said. "I don't know what to do with her. It's like she wants every guy to notice her."

"And every guy did notice her," he said. "Except for me. I noticed her friend."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"You!" Sean said. "I still care for you, Emma."

"Really?" she asked, looking at him.

Sean nodded. "Really," he said.

Emma looked at him and Sean caught her eyes and then leaned closer to her and as soon as his lips touched hers, Tracker opened the door. "Sean what would you like to eat?" he asked, he looked up as the two pulled away. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," Sean said. "Not at all, Tracker!"

"Oh, ok," Tracker replied. "Well, what would you like to eat?"

"Whatever."

Tracker looked at the take out list. "Sorry, they don't have that," he said.

"Whatever you want!" Sean exclaimed.

"Fine," he said. He closed the door and walked back into the house.

"Do you want to pick up where we left off before we were interrupted?" he asked.

Emma nodded. She leaned in and kissed him.

Emma pulled back and laid her head down on Sean's shoulder. "I love you, Sean," she said.

Sean hesitated. "I love you, too," he whispered.


	30. Chapter 30

"Ugh!" Ashley exclaimed as she walked into the house, slamming the door again.

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed from the kitchen. "Careful with the door, Ashley."

"Sorry," Ashley said, through clenched teeth.

"What happened?" she asked.

"None of your business!"

"Ashley! Don't talk to your mother like that!" Rick replied.

Ashley walked to her room and closed the door, hard.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door. "Go away!" she screamed.

Toby opened the door. "What happened?" he asked.

"I said, go away," Ashley said. "Are you deaf?"

"No, I heard you," he replied. "What happened? Did you and Craig get into a fight?"

"Yes," Ashley said. She didn't feel like fighting with her nerdy stepbrother.

"You didn't break up with him did you?" he asked.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Because, like Jimmy, he really, really likes you and he doesn't treat me like a…dork in school," he said.

"So this has nothing to do with me but it has everything to do with you?"

"Ash, believe me, you're the best thing that has happened to him over the years."

"Yeah, until Sammy came back."

Ashley turned away from him. "Go away, now!" she said.

Toby turned to the door and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ashley turned and picked up a notebook and pen that she kept by her bed in case a song popped into her head. Which is exactly what she started writing down.


	31. Chapter 31

"Thanks for walking me over," Sammy said, looking up at Craig. "And I'm sorry I ruined things for you and Ashley."

Craig shook his head. "Don't be sorry for that," he said.

"Why not, Craig? I ruined everything!" she replied. "I ruined my mom's marriage when I got pregnant!"

"No, it was your dad who ruined the marriage," he argued. "You did nothing. You were a victim of his crazy mind!"

"I know," Sammy said. She burst into tears.

"Mommy, don't cry," Gabriel replied, brushing her face with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, Sammy," Craig said. "Please, don't cry." He put his arms around her and Gabriel. Sammy put her free arm around him as well.

Sammy stepped back. "I'm sorry, Craig," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For breaking down on you like this," she said.

"It's ok," he replied, he lifted her head up so that their eyes met. "It's ok, to break down. It's not ok, to keep everything built up."

Sammy nodded. "Ok," she whispered.

"Go inside," Craig said. "I'll come over in the morning and walk you to school. Ok?"

Sammy nodded. "See you in the morning," she whispered.

"Good night," he replied. He kissed her on the cheek and then turned and walked off the porch. Sammy opened the door and walked into the house. Her mother wouldn't be back until late.

Sammy carried Gabriel upstairs to his bedroom that was across the hall from hers. "Ok, Gabe, time to go to sleep," she said.

"Craig!" he said.

"You'll see Craig tomorrow," she replied.

"Craig!"

"Go to sleep," Sammy said.

"Craig," Gabriel whined.

Sammy nodded. "Ok, I'll be back," she said. She ran to her room and picked up the last picture that Craig had sent her and she had framed. She tore the picture out of the frame and carried it back to Gabriel's room. "How about this?" she asked, holding it up.

Gabriel reached for it and Sammy handed it to him. He plopped down and looked at the picture. "Night night, Mommy," he said.

"Night night," Sammy replied.

"Night night, Craig," Gabriel said.

Sammy laid him on his back and put the picture of Craig next to his pillow. Sammy smiled at him and then turned and walked out of the room, turning his nightlight on and his other light off.

Sammy walked over to her room and sat down at her computer. She brought up her page. She was going to set everyone at Degrassi straight.


	32. Chapter 32

Ashley finished writing her song down and read it over to herself. She wanted everyone to read it and to her right now everyone was Craig and Sammy.

She went to her locker and started typing.

__

TITLE: The 1st Song of the School Year

Ok, fans of my songs. Here is my latest piece of writing:

CURRENTLY UNTITLED:

You don't know what you mean to me

You don't know that I care so much for you

But one day you and I were a thing

The next day you were with someone else

__

Chorus:

And I know

That all you are

Are just friends

But I can't stop from feeling so angry with you

But I just don't understand

Why you would chose

Her over me.

That's all I really have right now. But go ahead and guess who it was written for. Sammy. That dirty little ho that Craig is hanging all over!

-Ash

Satisfied with what she had written she pressed Submit and started to look through over pages.


	33. Chapter 33

"Ouch!" Spinner exclaimed as he and Paige finished reading Ashley's journal entry.

"Isn't it cute?" Paige asked. "Ashley is jealous of Sammy."

"Cute isn't the word I was thinking of," Spinner said.

"Why? What word were you thinking of?"

"How about cruel?" Kendra said, she had walked in and Paige was reading it out loud.

"Yeah," Spinner said.

Paige shrugged. "So what?" she asked. "Ashley is just expressing her anger."

"But she didn't have to be so hateful about it," Kendra said. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to Spinner. "I wonder what Sammy has to say about it."

Spinner shrugged. He went to her page.

TITLE: Setting every1 straight!

OK! As every1 knows I have a baby. And also as every1 knows somebody (who shall remain nameless—but you know who he/she is) th@ I'm a "dirty little ho". But it's not like th@!

I went to live with my dad in germany like Craig said on his page. My mom married him and we were living together gre@. But then, when my mom went out shopping, he took me to their room and raped me…then you can pretty much think of wh@ happened next. 

So, th@'s all I'm going to write. I just wanted every1 to know wh@ really happened. I wanted to set every1 @ Degrassi straight.

Love ya,

Sammy

Spinner sat back and looked at what Sammy had written.

"I bet Ashley feels sorry that she ever wrote that," Kendra said.

"She better!" Paige exclaimed. She didn't really know much about Sammy but Sammy seemed pretty cool in her book. "Or I'll be going after her."

Spinner and Kendra looked at her. They knew that Paige had gone through rape a year before, she knew what Sammy was going through.

"Paige let Sammy deal with Ashley on her own," he said.

Paige looked at him and then nodded. "I guess you're right," she said.

Spinner logged off and walked to the door with Paige and walked her home.


	34. Chapter 34

Emma walked into the house with a smile on her face. "Where've you been?" Spike asked, teasingly.

"I went to see what's up with Sean," she said.

"Yeah, he seemed a little 'leave me alone or I'll bite your head off' today," he replied. "What's up?"

Emma shrugged. "It had something to do with Manny," she replied.

"Did she wear what she was wearing to school?" Spike asked.

"Yep," Emma replied.

"Doesn't that go against the code of conduct?"

"Yep," Snake said.

"Can I get a more than one syllable answer from the two of you?"

Emma and Snake looked at each other. "Nope," they both said.

"You two are ganging up on me," Spike whined. "Fine it'll just be me and Jack."

"Fine," Snake said. "But you're going to have to wait until he's old enough to know what's going on."

"Yeah," Emma replied.

Emma turned to walk out of the kitchen. "Where you going?" Spike asked.

"To get online," she said.

"Oh, ok," Spike said.

Emma walked into the living room and got online.


	35. Chapter 35

"Sean, can I ask you something?" Tracker asked, walking over to Sean and pulling the headphones off that was blasting Eminem.

"What?" Sean asked.

"You and Emma. Are you…going back out?" he asked.

"No," Sean replied. "Why would you ask that?"

Tracker shrugged. "She was over here, you guys were getting too cozy out front."

"You spied on us?"

"My eyes just happened to wonder to the window," Tracker said, innocently. "I was just curious if you two were going back out. You should. She was a good influence on you."

"Is that the only reason you want us to go back out?" Sean said. "So Emma can keep me in line?"

"Sean," Tracker replied.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Chill," he said. "Don't bite my head off."

"Sorry," he replied. "I've been like this the entire day."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it was just seeing Manny."

"Manny? What does she have to do with anything?"

"She was all…perky, she wants me and Emma to get back together."

"And you don't want to get back together with Emma?"

"No. That's not it at all," Sean said. "I love Emma."

"Wait a minute," Tracker replied. "What was that?"

"What?" Sean asked.

"You just you loved Emma," he said.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Didn't! Shut up!" Sean said, he put the headphones back on.

Tracker stood up and walked pass Sean, he pulled one of the headphones back and said in a sing-song voice, "Seany loves Emma."

"SHUT UP!" Sean exclaimed, he punched him away. Sean watched as Tracker turned and laughed and walked away.

He rolled his eyes at his older brother. But he knew Tracker was right. He was in love with Emma.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning, Sammy was rushing around the house trying to get dressed. "Is he here yet?" Sammy yelled downstairs.

"Who?" her mother asked, walking out of her bedroom.

"Craig!" Sammy said.

"CRAIG! CRAIG! CRAIG!" Gabriel exclaimed from the living room.

Sammy pulled on her fishnet shirt and her black muscle shirt that had REBEL written across the chest in red over that. She pulled her black baggy jeans on underneath the plaid skirt that she was wearing. She found some gym shoes and pulled them on.

The doorbell rang.

"CRAIG'S HERE! CRAIG'S HERE!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Sammy tucked her hair back behind her ears and ran down the stairs. She opened the door. "Hi Craig," she said.

"Hey," Craig replied, cracking that big grin of his.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"Um, sure," he said.

"Oh, man, I left my backpack in my room," Sammy said.

"I'll wait."

"Thanks." Sammy turned and ran upstairs.

"CRAIG!" Gabriel cried out from the living room. Craig walked in and picked him up.

"What's up, little man?" he asked.

"What's up?" Gabriel echoed.

"Whatcha got there?" Craig asked.

Gabriel handed him the picture that Sammy gave him.

Sammy walked in. "He wouldn't sleep, so I gave him your picture," she said.

"Craig," Gabriel replied, pointing to him.

"Yeah, that's me," Craig said. He put Gabriel down on the couch. "Craig and Mommy have to go to now."

"'K," Gabriel said.

"'K," Craig replied. He turned and walked over to Sammy.

"Ready?" Sammy asked.

Craig nodded. Sammy and Craig walked out of the house after saying good-bye to Jane.


	37. Chapter 37

"Did you talk to Ashley?" Marco asked, as he and Ellie ran into Craig and Sammy on the way to school.

"No," Craig said. "But I will."

"What are you going to tell her?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe if she can't trust me we shouldn't be together."

"Craig, you wouldn't do that because of me," Sammy said.

"No, this is just between me and Ash. She can't trust me," Craig said.

"I don't see why," Marco said. "You are trustworthy."

"Yeah, but apparently, Ashley can't see that," Sammy replied.

"Exactly," Craig said.

"Hi Sammy," Paige said, as she and Spinner caught up with them. "I read your journal last night."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know what you're going through. I was raped last year."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Dude, you really need to talk to Ashley," Spinner said.

"I know," Craig replied.

"Ok, just reminding you," he said.

Craig rolled his eyes. He looked over his shoulder. Paige, Ellie, and Sammy were all three caught up in a conversation. Whoa, Paige and Ellie were getting along! Never in a million years would those two get along.

He turned back around. "I just don't know what to say to Ash," Craig said.

"Don't be mean about it," Marco said.

"Yeah," Spinner replied. "The last thing you want is an angry Ashley."

"Good point," Craig replied.

"I saw that picture of your son on your slideshow," Paige said. "He's adorable."

"He is," Ellie replied.

"Um, I'm sorry, but have we met?" Sammy asked Ellie.

"Oh, sorry, Ellie Nash, I skipped school yesterday," Ellie said.

"Oh," Sammy said. "I'm Sammy Thomas."

Ellie nodded.

Sammy, Craig, Spinner, Marco, Ellie, and Paige came upon the school.


	38. Chapter 38

Ashley walked into the school. Toby was right behind her but sidestepped her to walk over to Kendra and JT.

Ashley looked over at Kendra who was staring hard at her. "What?" she asked.

"That was mean what you wrote about Sammy," Kendra snapped.

"So, she better stay away from Craig," Ashley said.

"Did you read Sammy's locker?" Emma asked, walking over.

"No."

"Well, if you did you wouldn't have written what you did," Kendra said.

Everyone looked up as Sammy walked up with Craig, Spinner, Marco, Ellie and Paige. They stopped talking and looked at each other.

_I feel like a freak, _she thought. She looked at Craig as if to say "Make them stop looking at me."

Craig nodded. "What are you looking at?" Craig asked. Everyone turned and started talking again.

He caught Ashley's eyes and walked over to her. "We need to talk Ashley," he said.

"Ok," Ashley said.

Craig walked with Ashley over to a bench.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I don't like the way you're treating Sammy."

"Oh, back to _her_ are we?"

"Yes, we are. What did Sammy ever do to you? You don't even know her."

"Craig, I know she's trying to come between us."

"She is not!" he exclaimed. "She wouldn't do that to us."

"Well, Craig, what is she doing to us?" she asked.

"She just needs me to be her friend and to be there for her."

"Craig you don't owe her anything. She got pregnant because she slept with some guy."

"What makes you say that?"

"She has a baby."

"But do you know the whole story Ashley? Huh? Do you know that she was raped by her dad?"

Ashley looked up at him.

"Do you?" Craig's voice was louder than it usually got when he was angry.

"No," she said.

"Well, you shouldn't jump to conclusions without knowing the facts!"

Ashley looked up at him. "What do you want to do?" she asked. "You have your choices Craig. Me or her? Which will it be?"

Craig stared at her hard. His hazel eyes boring into her. "Her," he whispered.

He stood up and walked away. Ashley watched him walk away. Tears filled her eyes.

_You only got what was coming you jealous brat!_ she thought. _That's what you get for jumping to conclusions like that…and spreading rumors._

Ashley sat frozen as the bell rang. Everyone scattered into the building.

"Ms. Kerwin!" Ashley looked up to the sound of Principal Raditch's voice. "In the building! Now!"

Ashley stood up and walked inside.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Liberty pinned the flyers for writers to work on The Grapevine on the bulletin board as she entered the school.

"The Grapevine?" Sammy asked. "What is that?"

"It's the school newspaper," Liberty said. "I know it's the second day of school. But I want the paper to come out on Friday for the first week of school's issue. Are you interested?"

"You say writing and I'll jump at the opportunity," she said.

Liberty handed her a flyer. "I'm Liberty van Zandt," she said. "And you are?"

"Sammy Thomas," Sammy replied.

"Oh, so you're Sammy Thomas."

"Yeah. That's me."

"Well, welcome to Degrassi."

"Thanks," Sammy replied. "Is there anything particular you want me to write?"

Liberty shook her head. "But talk to me at lunch," she said. "Then we can discuss any ideas you might have."

"Cool," Sammy replied. "See you at lunch then."

"See you," Liberty said. Liberty watched Sammy turn and walk away.

JT walked up to Liberty. "What were you and Sammy talking about?" he asked.

"She's interested in The Grapevine," she said. "Why?"

"No reason," JT said. "Do you think I could write for the Grapevine?"

Liberty looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "_You_ want to write? Outside of schoolwork?" she asked.

"Yeah," JT said. "I mean, I'm the mascot I think I could do sports through the mascot's eyes. Huh?"

"Sure," Liberty replied. "Well, we don't have any games the first week of school but, sure."

"Great!" JT said.

Liberty handed JT a flyer and he took off. Liberty watched him leave. She sighed. He was even cuter than he was last year.


	40. Chapter 40

Craig sat down next to Sammy at lunch in the cafeteria. Spinner, Marco, and Jimmy were sitting across from them and Paige and Ellie were next to Sammy.

"So what happened?" Jimmy asked. Jimmy had heard what had happened and he was curious to find out what Craig's decision was.

"I broke up with her," Craig said.

"What?" Spinner asked.

"Yeah, I broke up with her. She didn't trust me," he said.

Craig leaned forward on his arms. He looked up and saw Ashley walking toward him.

Craig turned to his friends.

"Hi Craig," Ashley said.

Craig looked up at her. "Hi," he muttered.

Ashley looked at him. "I'm sorry for making you break up with me," she said. "Can you give me a second chance?"

Craig knew about second chances. His dad wanted Craig to give him a second chance, but Craig knew that his father wouldn't change. So what were the chances that Ashley would change? "Sorry, Ash," he said. "I have a bad experience with second chances."

"But I can change."

"You say that. But you don't." His father said that he could change but he didn't and Craig wasn't upset that his dad was dead.

"Craig—"

"Ashley, I don't care how much you say you'll change," he replied. "But the fact is you don't trust me."

"Fine," Ashley said, she stood up. "I don't care." She turned on her heel and walked away, without another word. She had spun around so fast she almost knocked over Hazel.

Craig always had this guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he upset someone but not today. Today he felt good that he had made Ashley mad…for some strange odd reason.

"Watch it," Hazel said, as Ashley walked away.

She threw her lunch down next to Jimmy and sat down next to him.

"Hey," she said to Sammy.

"Hi," Sammy replied.

"What happened to Ashley?" Hazel asked.

"Craig broke up with her," Paige said.

"Oh."

Terri walked over and sat down next to Hazel. She groaned. "What is this?" she asked, poking at the lunch with her fork.

"It's, um, lamb guts and I think, that's suppose to be a monkey's liver," Spinner said.

Craig had went to take a bite of his sandwich but threw it down. "Dude, not while we're trying to eat. Need I remind you?" he asked.

"Sorry, I was just telling her the truth," Spinner said.

"Yeah, you going to work in the cafeteria this year?" Paige teased. "I think you look _really_ hot in that hairnet."

"Hairnet?" Sammy asked.

Paige nodded. "Long story, Sammy," she said.

"But to make it short I worked up there," he replied, he pointed to the line. "I had to wear a hairnet and these guys made fun of me."

"Oh," Paige said. "I'm sorry you felt that way about us teasing. We'll stop."

"Good," Spinner replied.

"There goes my reason for coming to school," Jimmy said.

Spinner made a face at him. The bell rang and lunch was over.


	41. Chapter 41

"Craig," Toby exclaimed, when he saw Craig leaving the cafeteria.

Craig turned and looked at him.

"Ok, I know that you broke up with Ashley but can you still give me guitar lessons? I really, want to learn how."

"Hey, sure," Craig said. "It's nothing against you. Ashley just couldn't trust me. She's just your stepsister."

"Cool," Toby said. "So can I come over to your house or—"

"Yeah, that'd be good," he replied.

"Ok, just tell me when we can do a lesson."

"Alright. I have to get to class."

Toby nodded. Craig turned and walked up to Sammy and they walked to class.

Toby turned and walked to his.


	42. Chapter 42

School flew by for everyone but Ashley. For Ashley it was the longest day of her _life_.

She sat across the room from Craig who was always next to Sammy. Ashley hated Sammy now. She thought that she would be ok with Sammy and Craig's friendship but it was all over between Ashley and Craig.

In Media Immersion Ashley moved to a different computer. Mr. Simpson gave them an assignment but Ashley was typing on her journal.

__

TITLE: It's all over

Yes, you heard/read right. Craig and I are no longer together. He broke up with me this morning.

It was all because I didn't trust him. *sigh* I don't know what to do. I'm all alone now. Just like it was when I broke it off with Jimmy. *sigh* I don't know what to do.

I tried to apologize to Craig but he wouldn't give me a second chance. But would you?

I'm all alone again.

—Ash

Ashley pressed submit and went to her assignment.


	43. Chapter 43

"Hi Emma," Sean said as Emma walked out of school with Manny close behind her. Manny's hip huggers was exposing the new thong she bought.

"Hi Sean," Emma replied.

"Hey Sean!" Manny exclaimed.

"Go away Manny," Sean muttered.

"Fine," Manny replied. "There's Sully. Bye-bye." Manny took off toward her new boyfriend leaving Sean and Emma alone.

"Can I walk you home?" Sean asked.

"Um, I'm waiting for Snake," Emma said. "We're suppose to walk together."

"Oh," Sean said.

"Yeah," Emma replied. "About last night…"

"What about it?"

"I liked it."

Sean smiled. "So did I," he said.

"Do you think you could come over tonight?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Tracker."

"And I'll have to ask Mom and Snake."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course."

"Hey Emma," Snake said, walking up.

"Hi Snake," Emma replied.

"Hey Mr. Simpson," Sean said.

"Sean," Snake replied. "Ready to go Emma?"

"Yeah," Emma said. She looked at Sean. "Bye Sean."

"Bye," Sean replied.

Manny looked over and both Sean and Emma saw. Emma leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips.

Manny's jaw dropped.

Snake cleared his throat and Sean and Emma pulled back. "See you," Emma replied.

"See you," Sean managed to say through his shock.

Emma smiled and turned and walked away with Snake, who teased her all the way home.


	44. Chapter 44

Sammy walked into the house with Craig behind her. Gabriel was sitting on the floor with his blocks. Jane ran through the room. "I'm late," she said. "Bye, sweetie." She kissed Sammy on the cheek. "Bye Craig."

"Bye, Mrs. Thomas," he said.

Jane ran out of the house.

"Hungry?" Sammy asked.

"CRAIG!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Hey, dude!" Craig said, he walked over and sat down on the couch behind him.

"Dude!" Gabriel echoed.

"Craig I asked if you were hungry."

Craig shook his head. Gabriel mocked him by shaking his.

Sammy rolled her eyes. Taking care of one kid was enough. Now she was taking care of two. Gabriel _and_ Craig.

"Ok, just checking," she said.

"Block," Gabriel replied, picking up one of his blocks and handing it to Craig.

"Yeah," Craig said.

"I'm going to throw this stuff upstairs," Sammy replied, motioning to her backpack.

"Ok," Craig said.

"Ok," Gabriel mimicked.

Craig laughed. He threw his things onto the floor and sat back on the couch. He picked Gabriel up off of the floor and sat him next to him.

Gabriel looked up at Craig and smiled.

Sammy walked back downstairs. "Craig, quit spoiling him," Sammy said. "Mimi does that enough. Doesn't she, Gabe?"

Gabriel nodded.

"I'm not spoiling him," Craig said.

"Yeah, sure," Sammy laughed.

"I'm not!"

"Whatever!" Sammy walked into the kitchen and pulled out a mini pizza and threw it into the microwave.

She walked into the living room and sat down on a chair.

"Gabe are you sleepy?" she asked.

Gabriel shook his head but rubbed his eyes.

"Come on," Craig said. "Do you want me to put you to sleep?"

Gabriel nodded.

Craig looked up at Sammy. "If that's ok with you," he said.

"Sure," Sammy replied. "If he gets to sleep."

"Ok," Craig said. Craig picked Gabriel up and carried him upstairs.

Craig walked down the hall until he found a door that had Gabriel's name written on it on a piece of paper with a black sharpie with red tracing around each letter.

Craig opened the door and carried Gabriel over to his crib. He laid Gabriel down in it and as soon as Gabriel's head hit the pillow he was sound asleep.

Craig walked out of the room and downstairs to where Sammy was eating her pizza.

He walked over to her. "You know I feel really weird about the whole Ashley thing," he said.

"You didn't have to break up with her because of me," Sammy replied.

"Yeah I did," Craig said.

"Why?" Sammy asked.

"Because she wasn't treating you like my friend," he said. "She was treating you…"

"Like I was trying to take you away from her?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wasn't trying to," Sammy said. She had cut the pizza up. "Do you want some of this?"

Craig nodded. He reached forward and took a piece and bit into it. "She just doesn't understand the friendship we had."

"Yeah," Sammy said. "We use to be really close. You had a whole bunch of friends and I only had you. Your other friends didn't really like me much. Do you think that's happening again?"

"Nah, the others like you," he replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Did they tell you?"

"No, I can tell. You got Paige and Ellie to get along."

"Me?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

"How did you get Gabe to go to sleep so fast?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "I just took him upstairs and he was out."

"Wow," Sammy replied. "I need you here every night. It takes forever for him to get to sleep."

Craig shrugged. "I'm a charmer," he said, smiling.

"Whatever," Sammy replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean."

They laughed. Sammy took the empty paper plate and threw it away. She walked over to the counter and sat down in front of Craig.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"Movie?" she asked. "I have both _Final Destination_ movies."

"Ok," he said.

Sammy and Craig walked into the living room and Sammy plugged in _Final Destination_.


	45. Chapter 45

JT and Toby fell back on Toby's bed. "You're actually going to write? For the Grapevine?" Toby asked.

"Yeah," JT said. 

"Would this have anything to do with a certain Ms. Samantha Thomas?" his best friend asked.

"Maybe," JT replied.

"Maybe as in yeah. I saw you staring at her through the entire lunch meeting."

"Was not."

"You were, too. Even, Sammy noticed it. Did you notice how she kept looking at you and sliding over?"

"She was just nervous. I mean, wouldn't you be if Liberty was sitting across from you?"

"Yeah. But that's beyond the point. Liberty saw you staring at her, too."

"Liberty and I just went to the end year dance last year because she helped me study."

"But she still likes you!"

JT sat up. "Don't remind me," he said.

"By the way, Sammy likes Craig," Toby replied. "Or so, Ash believes."

"Ashley is jealous of Sammy."

JT shrugged. "It's way too obvious."

"Yeah, it is," Toby said. "I wonder what she said about Sammy."

"Let's go find out," JT replied.

The boys jumped up and ran downstairs and got on the computer.


	46. Chapter 46

"Why do we like movies like that?" Craig asked, getting ready to put _Final Destination 2_ into the VCR.

"I don't know," Sammy said. "We always have."

"Yeah," Craig replied. He took _Final Destination_ out of the VCR and then put the other one in.

He jumped back up onto the couch next to her.

"Do you remember that one night we stayed up and watched Stephen King movies until midnight?" Craig asked.

"Yeah," Sammy laughed.

"Our moms said that we'd have nightmares but we fell asleep," he said. "Together."

"Yeah," Sammy replied. "I remember that. I also remember my dad waking us up and giving us a sex talk right afterwards."

"Yeah," Craig said, stretching. "That was embarrassing."

"Yeah, we were what? Eight?"

"At least."

Sammy and Craig laughed. They looked at each other and Craig put his arm around her shoulder and leaned in and kissed her. Sammy returned the kiss.

Craig pulled away from her. "I remember that," he whispered. "From when we were seven."

"Yeah," Sammy replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Craig and Sammy kissed again.

At that time, Gabriel started crying. Sammy pulled back. "I'm gonna go check on him," she said.

"I'll come with you," Craig replied.

Sammy ran upstairs and walked into Gabriel's room. Gabriel looked up and saw Craig. He smiled.

"He just wanted attention," Sammy said. "Whenever he cries he knows Mommy's going to come running."

Gabriel looked up at her and smiled.

"Go back to sleep, Gabe," she said.

"Ok, Mommy," he replied.

Sammy and Craig watched as Gabriel fell back asleep.

Sammy walked out to the hall with Craig. "Where's your room?" he asked.

"Right here," Sammy said. She opened the door to her fairly clean room. She led him in.

Craig looked at the pictures that he recognized because he had sent them over the years, were tacked to the bulletin board. The room had been painted a dark shade of red and the windows and door frame were trimmed in black. On her desk next to her computer was a picture of Gabriel, it was a picture that was taken in the hospital, around in black read: GABRIEL CRAIG THOMAS and the day he was born.

"Gabe's middle name is Craig?" he asked, picking up the picture.

"Yeah," Sammy replied.

"Then you should have _definitely_ told me that you had a son."

Sammy rolled her eyes. "Well, I thought Gabe needed a middle name and you were the first thing that popped into my head so I just gave him the name Craig."

"Cool," Craig said.

Sammy sat down on the bed and Craig fell next to her. "What were we talking about downstairs?" she asked.

Craig laughed. "You and your short term memory," he said. He looked at her and then leaned in and kissed her.

This time the kiss was longer. This time this kiss was more than the kiss of two people who had been best friends since they were babies. This kiss was more than any of that stuff that had happened in the past two days.

Craig put his arms around her waist and Sammy draped hers around his neck.

"I love you," Craig said, pulling away.

"I love you, too," Sammy replied.

Craig went back to kissing her and the next thing they knew they were in the bed next to each other. Craig sound asleep and Sammy looking at him. What had happened? Never mind, she didn't want to know!


	47. Chapter 47

Sammy climbed out of the bed next to Craig and dressed and went across the hall to check on Gabriel. Sammy had a pretty good idea of what happened in the bedroom with Craig. But she didn't want to think of it. She and Craig had known each other all their lives besides of that gap between those few years she was in Germany. Sammy looked at Gabriel who was sound asleep. Sammy pulled his blanket up around him. Everything in the room was blue, she had helped her mother paint the room a soft blue to go with everything else that he had gotten from the baby shower and gifts that people had given him when they came to see him. But the only people were a few of Mom's friends and her mom's side of the family and her "Dad's" parents who she had grown up knowing were her "grandparents", had even come to visit.

Sammy walked over to the window and saw Caitlin's limo pull up across the street. She better go wake Craig up.

Sammy walked back to her bedroom. She towered over Craig and touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

He sat up.

"You have to get over to your house," Sammy said. "I saw Caitlin pull up."

"Oh," Craig replied. He looked at his clothes and Sammy handed them to him. "What did we do?" he asked. He must've been trying to block it out of his memory like Sammy had tried to.

"What do you think?" Sammy asked him.

Craig shrugged. He dressed and Sammy walked with him to the door. She grabbed his backpack out of the living room. At the door Craig turned and kissed Sammy on the lips. "See you tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

She watched Craig turn and leave. Sammy closed the door and ran up the stairs to her room.

Sammy fixed her bed and then sat down on it. She stared across the room. What had happened?


	48. Chapter 48

Craig, Jimmy, Spinner, and Marco over for band practice. Craig had made Joey swear he was going to stay in the house. There was no need for him to come out there and give them headaches with what was "hip" back when he was younger.

"You sure he won't be out here to bug us?" Spinner asked, setting up the drums.

"I made him swear he won't come out here," Craig said.

"But I bet you he will be out here," Marco replied.

"Nah, I called Caitlin. She's in the house with him."

"Ugh, I don't even want to imagine what they're probably doing in there," Jimmy said.

Spinner groaned and covered his eyes. "Image!" he exclaimed. "Burning into my brain!"

Marco walked over. "Spinner, you'd have to have a brain before an image can burn into it," he said.

Spinner looked up at him. "Good point," he replied. "Then I guess I'm safe."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Come on guys," he said. "We've got to get to practicing otherwise Joey will be out here asking why we're not."

"We're talking about girls," Spinner said.

"We talk about girls all the time," Jimmy replied.

"So?"

"So, he's probably going to ask why we don't _sing _about girls."

"Because we like to talk about them more."

While Jimmy and Spinner argued over the excuse they were going to give Joey if he came out and they weren't practicing, Craig was thinking about that night with Sammy, it had been an entire month since then and both of them decided to pretend that nothing ever happened between the two but there was an awkwardness toward one another when they were in the room alone together. 

Craig went over to Sammy's daily to spend some time with Gabriel but he and Sammy were usually in different rooms or in a room with Gabriel and then Craig would go home.

"Craig!" Spinner exclaimed.

Craig looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Dude, we said your name at least five times," Marco said.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Like what?" Jimmy asked.

"Like maybe we should start practicing," he said, laughing.

The others didn't seem to laugh at his humor. They just rolled their eyes and muttered an, "OK."

Craig, Jimmy, Marco, and Spinner started playing a song that Craig had written.

A couple of minutes later, Sammy was walking in with Gabriel on her hip.

"Hey," Craig said, with a big grin on his face.

"Hi," Sammy replied.

Craig leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Sammy was the first one to pull back. "Mom's asking me to invite you guys over for Gabe's birthday party next month," she said. "She would, but she's heading to work."

"Yeah, sure," Craig replied. "I'll be there."

"Yeah, me too," Jimmy said.

"Count me in," Marco replied, at about the same time. He was holding Gabriel now.

"I'll ask Paige if she wants to come," Spinner said.

"Ok," Sammy replied. "Mom's actually printing off invites off of the computer."

"She's a grandmother, it's her job to be obsessed with her grandchild," Marco replied.

"Obsessed is right," Sammy said. She walked over and took Gabriel from Marco. "Come on, Gabe. Let's leave the guys alone so they can get _better_." She looked at them.

"That's low, Sam," Craig said. "Really low."

Sammy smiled at him and then walked out of the garage, but getting tackled by Angela.

"Sammy!" Angela exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Angie," Sammy said.

"Can I play with Gabriel?"

Sammy thought for a moment. "Sure," she said, she set Gabriel down on the ground. "Do you want to go inside and play or stay out here?"

"Outside!" Angela exclaimed.

"Ok," Sammy replied. "I'll be right here. Just stay where I can see you."

"Ok," Angela replied. She grabbed Gabriel's hand and she started walking with him.

Sammy turned and looked at Craig, who seemed to get frustrated because he wasn't paying attention.

"Craig! Craig!" Spinner exclaimed, stopping the drums. "What's your problem? You seem out of it."

"Sorry, guys," he replied, shrugging. "My mind's somewhere else."

"Not with Ashley, is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Jim, I'm over Ashley. I'm dating Sammy now," Craig replied.

"I'd hope you remember me," Sammy said, behind him.

Craig spun around. "I thought you left," he replied.

"Angela's playing with Gabe," Sammy said. "So I thought I'd stick around." She turned to keep an eye on Gabriel and Angela was walking around in circles with him, Gabriel was watching his and Angie's feet.

"Ok," Craig replied. "I'm too out of it to play."

"But you called us here to practice," Spinner said.

"Sorry," Craig said.

"That's cool," Marco said.

"Yeah, Paige is suppose to come over," Spinner replied.

"Is she bringing Dylan?" Marco asked.

Spinner shuddered. "I just think it's weird that my best friend has a crush on my girlfriend's brother," he said.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, it'd be the same feeling I'd have if my sister had a crush on my girlfriend's brother."

"So you look at me like I'm your sister?" Marco asked, not sounding offended, but joking. "Oh, I see how you are."

Sammy rolled her eyes at the two of them.

She turned and looked at Gabriel and Angela who were now sitting on the grass.

"I better get home," she said. "Gabe's looking a little tired."

"Ok," Craig replied. He kissed her on the lips then he watched Sammy turn and leave and get Gabriel and say good-bye to Angela who was looking tired herself, on the way across the street Gabriel fell asleep on Sammy's shoulder.


	49. Chapter 49

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just want to say thanks to all of the people who reviewed my fan fiction and there are a little concerns about Paige just telling Sammy right out because Sammy would eventually found out sooner or later and Paige (being changed since then) thinks that Sammy needs someone to help her through this. And Sammy writing about having her father's baby, Sammy is the type of girl who doesn't care about what people think about her and thinks that everyone has a right to know before people talk. Then Ashley telling everybody at the Dot and in Degrassi about Sammy is she's jealous that Craig prefers to be with Sammy (his best friend) over Ashley (his girlfriend). Just thought I'd tell you some behind the scenes stuff.

************************************************************************************* 

Sammy put Gabriel down and when she did she heard the doorbell rang. She walked out of Gabriel's room and downstairs. She opened it and looked at Liberty.

"Liberty? What are you doing here?" Sammy asked. "I gave you my article."

"Yes, I know," Liberty replied. "I just want to know if you'll help me with something."

"Sure, what?" Sammy asked, opening the door wider so Liberty could come in.

"It's about a boy," Liberty replied.

"Which boy?"

"JT."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, how do you get him to like you?"

"It was sort of accidental."

"Well, he really likes you."

"And you really like him?"

"Yeah," Liberty said.

"Well, what do you mean?"

"How did you do it?"

"I don't know. You don't make crushes, they just…happen."

Liberty nodded. "Why do crushes have to hurt?"

Sammy shrugged. "Do you want a pop or something?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Sammy opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pop and handed it to Liberty.

Liberty opened it. "He signed up for the Grapevine because you did."

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Liberty said. "He could've cared less about writing outside of school."

"Liberty," Sammy replied. "I don't know what to tell you to do."

"Well, I wish I was pretty like Paige or cool like you but I'm not."

"No, you're pretty and I'm not cool," Sammy replied. "And if he can't see that, that's his problem.

Liberty looked at her. "Thanks," she said. "But I still don't know what to do about him."

"He'll come around one of these days," Sammy replied. "But don't go changing and dressing like that Manny slut."

"I won't," Liberty replied. "I know the code of conduct well enough to know better."

"Ok," Sammy said.

"Thanks for listening to me," Liberty said.

"No problem."

"Well, I have to go now," Liberty said, picking up her pop and carrying it to the door. Sammy close behind her.

"Ok," Sammy said, she opened the door and Liberty walked out of the house and Sammy went to check on Gabriel, seeing that he was still asleep she went onto the Degrassi website.


	50. Chapter 50

"Hey, Craig," Marco said. Marco was the last one in the garage. Spinner had taken off with Paige and Jimmy remembered he had homework he still had to do for Hatzilakos. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Craig replied.

"You've been acting really…off, since you and Ashley broke up," he said.

"Well, Ash was my first serious girlfriend," Craig said.

"Yeah," Marco replied. "I know. But there's something you're not telling me."

Craig looked at him. "I can't tell you," he replied. "I can't tell anyone unless Sammy wants me to."

"Why?"

"Because Sammy and I don't want anyone talking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"No! You can't leave me hanging. Come on tell me. I kept my being gay a secret so I can keep your secret. Tell me."

Craig looked around to make sure no one was there. Joey and Caitlin had gone to the park with Angela so the two of them were there alone. "Ok," he replied. "Do you swear not to tell?"

Marco nodded.

"Well, the second day of school, right after I broke it off with Ash…" Marco nodded again. "Sammy and I…you know."

"You guys had sex?"

"Yeah," Craig said. "Swear not to tell anyone."

"I swear," Marco replied. He crossed his heart. "A good Italian boy never goes back on his word."

Craig patted his friend on the head. "Good Italian boy," he said. Marco made a face at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Craig said.

"See you," Marco replied, walking out of the garage. Craig walked into the house and up to his room. He put his guitar away and got on the Degrassi website.


	51. Chapter 51

Emma sat at the computer typing on her journal. She looked over at Snake who was too weak to even stay away for more than ten minutes. Jack was sound asleep next to him on the couch. Spike was in the kitchen cooking something up for dinner.

Emma looked back at what she had written.

__

TITLE: I KNOW I SAID…

That Sean and I were completely over but I don't like it that he's hanging out with guys who are such a bad influence on him. I mean, he has me and he has Craig and he has…Tracker. And…well, he has ME. And when my mom started dating Snake, I thought I wasn't needed anymore but I realized that Sean needs me more than anyone else.

And I need him…

—Emma

Emma had trailed off. Without noticing it she clicked the submit button and it was posted. She sat there like a zombie. Her feelings were out for everyone at Degrassi to read, she loved Sean and that's all he needed to know. But everyone else at Degrassi didn't need to know.

Emma went over to her friend's list and clicked on Sean's locker.

__

TITLE: What to do…

I didn't think Emma would take me back after I stole Mr. Simpson's laptop, but I guess I was wrong. Emma sees through all of that in people. But we're not back 2gether. I mean…I wish we were. It's lonely at home with Tracker out w/ what's-her-name and Craig dating Ashley, dumping Ashley, and then dating his best friend, Sammy because he has feelings for Sammy that he didn't have for Ashley. U know what I mean? I want something likde what craig and Sammy have…only w/ emma.

But I don't get what people say about love. "You know when it happens" and when you finally do realize you're in love and you tell people they say "You can't be in love you're too young" or "You don't know what love is". you know? So…what is "love" anyway?

Well, I'm gonna make like a tree and leaf. Sorry I'm a dork!

—Sean

Emma's heart skipped when she read what he had written about her. They were pretty much on the same page when it came to how they felt about one another. Emma smiled and clicked on SEND ME A D-MAIL.

__

To: Sean

From: Emma

Subject: Your journal

Sean,

Hey, I was just reading what you had written in your journal. I totally feel the same way about you…I can't eat, can't sleep w/o thinking about you. Well, I gtg.

—Emma

Sorry

So

Short

She clicked send and then got off line.


	52. Chapter 52

Sammy finished browsing the internet by the time she heard Gabriel wake up from his nap and scream, "MOMMY!"

"Coming baby," Sammy replied.

Sammy got away from the computer and walked in.

"Mommy!"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go back and see Craig?"

"You really love Craig, don't you?"

"Yeah," Gabriel said.

Gabriel picked up a sock monkey and held it in his arms.

"Do you want to go watch a movie?" she asked.

"Yeah," he exclaimed.

Sammy picked Gabriel up and carried him downstairs. She had put up safety gates on the stairs, and she had called Spinner, Marco, Craig, and Jimmy to come over and help her with them. It was hilarious, because none of the guys could read the instructions…just to find out they were all in Spanish.

Sammy smiled at that. She predicted that she would remind them of that years from now.

Sammy plugged in a DVD and sat Gabriel in his playpen. He stood up and hugged the sock monkey, Sammy turned it onto the movie and walked to the bathroom. She looked at the calendar on the wall. Sammy looked at it. She should have started her period a couple of days ago. A week ago actually. She turned and looked at her reflection. _Oh God_, she thought. _Could I be pregnant again?_


	53. Chapter 53

Jane walked in around midnight that night. Gabriel was upstairs asleep but Sammy was sitting on the couch. "Pumpkin, what's wrong?" Jane asked, walking into the living room.

"Mom," Sammy said. "I have something to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"Last month Craig and I had sex and I haven't gotten my period yet and I think I might be—" Sammy burst into tears.

"Oh, Sammy," Jane replied. Jane took her daughter into her arms. "If you want me to, I'll go to the store tomorrow and pick up a pregnancy test for you."

Sammy nodded. "Please," she whispered.

"Ok, baby," Jane replied. _It won't be the first time Sammy's gone through this_, she thought. _But now at least she has Craig to go through it with her._


	54. Chapter 54

"Hey Sammy," Craig said, walking up behind her in the hallway.

"Hey," Sammy replied, faking a smile.

He walked around her and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I couldn't get to sleep last night."

"Was Gabe sick?"

"No, Gabe was fine."

"Oh."

Sammy opened her locker and along the door were pictures of her and Craig, there was one that she was glad to have…Craig sound asleep on the couch with Gabriel asleep on his chest. Wait a minute, how would Craig react to all of this? I mean, Sammy has seen all of the movies. She knows what happens, he'll leave her. The last time she got pregnant it was the other way around. This time it wasn't rape, either.

"Sammy?" Craig asked.

Sammy looked up at her boyfriend. "I'm fine," she said.

"You don't seem fine," he replied. "You seem out there."

"Believe me, I'm fine," Sammy said. "I think we should get to class."

Craig nodded and put his arm around her and they walked to class.


	55. Chapter 55

The school day flew by for everyone but Craig. Craig's day dragged on and on. He sat in class trying to figure out what was wrong with Sammy.

She barely said anything, but Sammy rarely said anything in class. But she didn't say anything to him. Or Spinner. Or Jimmy. Or Paige. Or Marco. Not even Liberty who she's been close friends with for the past month.

It worried Craig. There was something wrong with her that he didn't like. Or didn't get.


	56. Chapter 56

Sammy walked into the house right after school. Craig and Sammy had tons of homework and Sammy told Craig to get started on it right away. Craig listened to her and then turned and walked into his house.

Jane handed Sammy a pharmacy bag and then she carried Gabriel up to his room. "Call me with the verdict," she said.

Sammy nodded. She ducked into the bathroom and opened the bag and pulled out the test. She closed the door and read the instructions to herself.


	57. Chapter 57

"Hey Craig," Joey said, walking into the kitchen.

Craig didn't say anything. Just sat there at the counter, doodling on a piece of notebook paper and trying to read his Social Studies, which looked like the letters were flying around the page.

"Hello! Earth to Craig!" Joey replied, tapping his stepson on the forehead. "Come in Craig."

"What?" Craig asked, looking up.

"I said hey," Joey replied. "If you had noticed you would have said 'Hey Joey, what's up? How was your day?'"

"How was your day?" Craig asked.

"Better question. How was _your_ day?"

"That was the same thing I just asked you. How could it be better?"

Joey thought about that one for a second and then shook his head. "Never mind, but seriously. How was your day?"

"I think Sammy's mad at me," Craig said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. She looked like Sammy but she was out of it a little…ok, a lot today."

"Maybe there was something on her mind."

"Like what?"

"Like…I don't know! You're her boyfriend."

"Joey, how long have you known Caitlin?"

Joey didn't answer.

"You still don't know everything that's wrong with her."

"Ok, shut up, I get it," Joey said.

"I rest my case."

"What are you doing there?" Joey motioned to the Social Studies books.

Craig shrugged. "Heck if I know," he closed the book and stood up and grabbed his things and carried it upstairs.


	58. Chapter 58

"Sammy I'm—" Jane said, opening the door to the bathroom.

Sammy was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Sammy looked up at her and the eyes just told Jane everything.

"You're going to have to tell Craig," Jane said.

"I know," Sammy replied, wiping her eyes, where she had been crying. "I just don't know how. I mean, don't these things lie?"

"I got the most accurate one they had on the shelf," Jane replied.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Craig," Sammy said.

"Just tell him."

Sammy nodded.

"I'm going to work now," Jane said, leaning in and kissing her daughter on the forehead. "See you in the morning."

Sammy nodded and waited until she heard her mother's car back out of the driveway. How was she going to tell Craig?


	59. Chapter 59

Spinner had brought Paige to band practice that afternoon and Paige dragged her brother, Dylan along. Jimmy, Marco, and Craig were setting up. Marco looked up at Dylan and then turned away.

"They had to come," Spinner said.

"Spin, it sounds like you don't want us to be here," Paige replied.

"I know he doesn't want _me _here," Dylan said.

"No," Paige replied, grabbing her brother's arm. "Spinner's over that phase." She looked at him. "Aren't you Spin?"

Spinner nodded. He had learned how to accept Marco for who he really is. Especially after Ellie found out that he had been treating Marco differently and what he had written in the bathroom and she beat the crap out of him. Only Jimmy knew about that and Jimmy laughs every time he remembers it.

Craig picked up the guitar. He hoped that Sammy would be coming over but the house looked dead.

"Ok, guys, we're actually going to get some practice in today," he said.

"Yes!" Spinner replied.

Paige and Dylan walked over to the edge of the garage and sat down. The boys started playing.


	60. Chapter 60

"Just go over there and tell him," Sammy told herself as she paced back and forth in her bedroom. She looked out the window. "But all of our friends are over there and I don't want to embarrass him as much as it's going to embarrass me. But this is our baby." Sammy went back to pacing, she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to her side. In a few months, you would be able to tell that she was pregnant and her secret would be out. "But what if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby. Or with me."

Sammy heard Gabriel in his room talking to his sock monkey. She loved babies and she wanted another one just like Gabriel. She smiled at the hospital picture of Gabriel on her night stand.

"You have to tell him," she said.

She nodded and walked into Gabriel's room. "Come on, Gabe," she said. "We're going to go see Craig."

"Craig!"

Sammy walked out of his room. Gabriel had the sock monkey pinned to his chest. Sammy carried him out of the house.


	61. Chapter 61

Craig looked up and saw Sammy and Gabriel come across the street. Sammy sat Gabriel down on the garage floor next to Paige who reached over and hugged him. He laid his sock monkey into her lap and then hugged her back.

The song finished and Paige and Dylan applauded. Gabriel clapped his hands and jumped up and down.

"Hey Gabe," Craig said, taking his guitar off and sat it down. Then he reached down and picked Gabriel up.

"Craig!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Craig said.

Gabe looked down at Paige's lap where his sock monkey was. "Monkey," he said.

Paige handed it up to him and then stood up. "Hi Gabe," she said.

"Hi Paige," he replied, smiling at her. He held his monkey up. "Monkey."

"Yeah, it's a monkey," Paige said.

Craig looked at Sammy and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Sammy pulled back.

Joey walked out. "Are any of you guys hungry or thirsty?" he asked. "I just got back from grocery shopping. But don't eat everything." Joey's eyes darted toward Spinner.

"What?" Spinner asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey Sammy," Joey said.

"Hi," Sammy replied in a low voice.

_Craig's right_, he thought. _She doesn't seem like Sammy._

"Bye bye Joey," Gabriel said, as Joey turned and left.

"See you, Gabe," Joey exclaimed.

_Joey loves Gabriel_, Sammy thought. _And Craig loves Gabe. I'm sure Craig would love another one. But I'm still not sure._

Everyone walked into the house. "You coming?" Craig asked, looking at Sammy.

"Yeah," Sammy replied. "Craig."

"Yeah?" Craig asked looking at her.

"I have something to tell you."


	62. Chapter 62

The guys had grabbed some pop and were walking out to the garage. "I have something to tell you," they heard Sammy reply.

"Sh," Spinner whispered. "I want to listen." Marco and Jimmy nodded. Paige and Dylan walked out behind them and stood there next to the garage.

"What is it, Sam?" Craig asked.

"Never mind," Sammy replied.

"No," Spinner mouthed.

Marco took a drink of his pop.

"No, what is it?" Craig asked.

"I'm scared to tell you," Sammy said, bursting into tears.

"Sammy, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant, Craig!"

Marco had taken another drink and tried to swallow it but then started to cough.

Craig and Sammy didn't show any sign of them outside. Craig put Gabriel down on the garage floor.

"Why were you scared to tell me?" he whispered.

"I thought you wouldn't want a baby," Sammy said.

Craig looked at her. "You're not going to get an abortion are you?"

"What?" Sammy asked.

Craig shook his head. "Last year I got Manny pregnant but she got an abortion," he said.

"What? You mean, this has happened to you before?" Sammy asked.

Craig nodded. "But I never got to even see the baby," he replied. "It ruined my life. I mean, I lost my mom, my dad, my first kid. It killed me."

"I would never get an abortion," she said.

"Marco, are you ok?" Joey asked, walking outside. Marco was coughing still but he gave a thumbs up sign. "Ok, what's going on?" Joey looked in at Craig and Sammy.

Sammy looked up at him and then turned away.

"We have to tell him," Craig said, to her. Sammy nodded.

"Tell me what?" Joey asked.

"It happened again," Craig replied.

"What happened again?"

"I'm pregnant," Sammy said, to him.

"And I'm the father."

Joey's smiling face faded. "What?" he asked.

"Uh, we're gonna go," Spinner said. Spinner and Marco had seen Joey pissed and they didn't want to again. And neither did any of the others.

"Yeah, bye!" Marco replied. He turned and the others followed him and they took off.

"I better go," Sammy said, she grabbed Gabriel's hand and he handed her the monkey.

"I want you to stay," Joey replied. "Come into the living room."

Craig picked Gabriel up and carried him into the house with Sammy right behind him.

"Angie go upstairs," Joey said, when he walked into the house. Angela and Caitlin were coloring. "Caitlin, take Gabriel. I have to talk to these two."

"Uh oh!" Angela exclaimed.

"Yeah, uh oh," Craig said.

Caitlin took Gabriel from Craig and grabbed Angela's coloring book and walked with the two of them upstairs.

"Sit!" Joey snapped pointing at the couch.

Craig and Sammy sat down on the couch next to each other. "Joey, it's no big deal," Craig said. "I've been through this before."

"And so have I," Sammy said.

"I don't want to hear it," Joey snapped. "You guys had unprotected sex and now she's pregnant. That is one of the consequences of unprotected sex if you didn't know."

"Joey," Craig said.

"Craig, how are you going to take care of her? And the baby?"

"And Gabriel," Craig added.

"Fine, how are you going to take care of all of them?" Joey asked. "I don't pay you enough at Jeremiah Motors."

"I could get another job," Craig said. He wished that Joey's face wouldn't be that red, he was afraid a vessel in his neck would pop. "I'll accept full responsibility of what I did."

"We'll finish high school," Sammy replied.

"Yeah," Craig said.

"Finish high school while taking care of a baby?!" Joey asked.

"Hey," Caitlin said from the stairs. "Spike did that. She finished high school and took care of Emma at the same time."

"Caitlin! Do you mind I'm trying to make a point to them at what they did was wrong," Joey said.

"We get it," Craig replied.

"But it's not entirely Craig's fault," Sammy said. "It takes two to make a baby."

Joey looked at the two of them. "Well, then neither one of you should have done anything."

"Joey!" Caitlin yelled from the stairs. She walked down and over to him.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Don't yell at them."

"Why?"

"You're making a big deal over nothing."

"Over nothing? Caitlin, this is a baby we're talking about!"

"Spike took care of Emma, and look how Emma turned out."

"I know," Joey said. "I just don't think these two are ready to parents."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Ready to be a parent?"

"I'm already a parent."

"Again?"

Joey looked at Caitlin. "What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"Joey, I found out two days ago that I was pregnant," Caitlin said.

Craig and Sammy's eyes widened. Joey looked like he was ready to faint but he caught himself.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm two months pregnant Joey," Caitlin repeated.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tonight at dinner."

Joey felt a little embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"Joey," Craig teased. "You're preaching to us about having unprotected sex and here you are."

"Shut up Craig," Joey said.

Craig laughed.

"Joey, you're not mad are you?" Caitlin asked.

"Not at you," Joey said, he jerked his head to the two teens sitting on the couch. "Them."

"Joey," Caitlin replied.

"What?"

"Leave them alone about it. Let them face this by themselves."

"Do you think they're ready?"

"Do you think you're ready?"

"For what?"

"For change. To be a…step grandparent and a parent at the same time?"

Joey sighed. "I guess not," he said. "But I guess I'll have to. Won't I?"

Caitlin smiled and nodded.

"Mommy!" Gabriel yelled from upstairs. "Go home now?"

"Yeah," Sammy said. She stood up and Craig followed. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Craig replied. He leaned down and pecked a kiss on Sammy's lips.

Sammy walked upstairs and got Gabriel and then came back down and went home.


	63. Chapter 63

Sammy sat on the bed with Gabriel next to her.

"Hey, Gabe," Sammy said, playing with his hair.

"Yeah, Mommy?" Gabriel asked.

"I have a birthday present for you a month early."

"What?" Gabriel asked, looking up at her with his pretty blue eyes.

"Mommy's going to have a baby," she said. "You're going to have a baby brother or sister."

Gabriel looked up at her. "I want a baby brother _and_ a sister."

"I'll think about that," Sammy said. "Time to go to bed."

"Ok," Gabriel replied. Sammy kissed him on the head and then picked him up and carried him to his room and put him in his crib.


	64. Chapter 64

"They're not dead!" Spinner exclaimed, when Craig walked over with Sammy.

"It must be a miracle," Marco said.

"Or maybe they're here in their ghost form," Jimmy replied.

Spinner touched Craig's shoulder. "Nope, he's real," he said.

"Shut up!" Craig said.

"We're just messing with you," Marco said.

"Yeah, I know," Craig replied.

"Hey Sammy," Paige said, walking over. "What did Joey do to you guys?"

"He yelled at us and preached about having 'unprotected sex'," Sammy said.

"Just to find out that Caitlin is pregnant, too," Craig said.

Spinner's jaw dropped. "So he yelled at you for nothing?" he asked.

"Yeah," Craig replied.

"You guys are the only ones who know about this aren't you?" Sammy asked.

They nodded.

"Well, I told Terri," Paige said. "But Terri won't tell anyone."


	65. Chapter 65

"What?" Ashley asked coming out of the bathroom stall. "Sammy's pregnant?"

Terri looked uneasily at Hazel, who she thought was the only one in the bathroom.

"Does she even know who the father is?" Ashley asked coming up between the two of them.

"Who?" Manny asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Sammy's pregnant," Ashley said.

"Probably Craig. I mean, they are dating," Manny said, fixing her hair. "But who is it?"

"It's Craig," Terri said.

Manny and Ashley froze.

"It happened to him again?" Manny asked. This time she wasn't the one that was used for sex. Sammy was.

"Is he going to sleep with every girl except me?" Ashley asked.

"Hey," Manny said. "Last year, he was just using me because you put him under the pressure of saying 'I love you.'"

"Sorry," Ashley said.

The bell rang and Terri and Hazel left Ashley and Manny in the bathroom. A few minutes later, Manny left and Ashley stared at her reflection. Her eyes filled with tears.


	66. Chapter 66

Sammy walked down the hall with Craig, Marco, Spinner, Jimmy, and Paige behind her. Terri walked up with Hazel.

"Sorry," Terri said.

"For what?" Sammy asked.

"I was telling Hazel about what Paige told me because she's our friend, too," Terri replied, talking fast.

"But we didn't know that Ashley was in the bathroom," Hazel said. "And then Ashley told Manny."

"So?" Sammy asked.

"So? Craig's dated both of them," Terri said. "And Craig got Manny pregnant so…please don't be mad at me."

"It's ok, Terri," Sammy replied. "I'm not mad at you."

"Thank you," Terri said.

"Get to class," Mrs. Kwan said, walking pass them, shuffling her papers at the same time.

Spinner, Marco, Jimmy, and Paige parted down the hall and Terri and Hazel went the opposite way and Craig walked with Sammy.

Ashley and Manny were standing at Ashley's locker talking to each other. Ashley looked over and snarled her nose up at Sammy. "Slut," she muttered.

Sammy stopped mid-step and turned and looked at Ashley. "What did you say to me?" she asked.

"I called you a 'slut'," Ashley said. "You stole my boyfriend from me and now you're going to have his kid. That just means one thing. You're a slut."

Sammy clenched her fists.

"Ooh, what are you going to do? Hit me?" Ashley asked.

"I might," Sammy said.

Craig stepped between them. "Ashley, I don't want to hear anything from you," he said. "I couldn't stand it that you couldn't trust me."

"Oh, yeah, like I trusted you last year? When you had sex with Manny?" Ashley asked.

"Leave me out of this," Manny said.

"We were broken up," Craig replied. "Plus, I don't even remember it."

"I'm sure," Ashley said. "You got amnesia after screwing around with her."

"Ashley, I don't want to hear it," he replied. He spun and grabbed Sammy's arm and walked down the hall with her. "Stay out of it. This is between me and Ashley."

"She was calling me a slut," Sammy said. "A month ago I was a little ho."

"Sammy, I'm sorry, I got you caught up in this," Craig replied. They walked into Mrs. Kwan's class.

"It's ok," Sammy said.

"No, it's not," Craig replied. The two of them sat down in their seats.

"Ok," Mrs. Kwan started the class as soon as everyone was in their seats. He walked over and closed the door. "Class is now in session."

Mrs. Kwan started talking about Shakespeare, but Craig didn't hear any of it. He was spacing out. Thinking about what he was going to do.

Would he have to marry Sammy? He thought about looking up as she came down the aisle, their baby off to the side in Jane's arms and Gabriel being the ring bearer, Joey and Caitlin sitting with big sister/Aunt Angela with their baby on the other side.

But how would he help support her? He might have to take on more than one job, like Joey said, he didn't pay him enough. Enough, to pay rent on his bedroom and food and to buy CDs. If his dad were still alive he could ask for money, that's all Albert Manning was good for. He was rich. But Albert was dead and Craig could've cared less.

"Craig," Mrs. Kwan said. "Do you know what the passage I just read meant?"

Craig's face burned and he shook his head. He wasn't even on the right page.

"Anyone else?" Mrs. Kwan asked.

Sammy looked at him and then passed him a note.

__

What's wrong?

She slid it over to him. He read it and passed it back.

****

Nothing.

__

You sure?

****

Yeah, I'm sure.

"Sammy, Craig, pay attention," Mrs. Kwan said. Sammy folded the note up and slid it into her notebook. She picked up her book and read along with Mrs. Kwan.


	67. Chapter 67

__

To: JT

From: Toby

Subject: ash's driving me CRAZY!!!!!

hey, ash's been driving me nuts since she found out this morning that Sammy is going to have a baby. i was really upset w/ ashley when she broke ^ with craig, but he hasn't taken it out on me. i go over to his place from time to time and he's still teaching me how to play the guiatr. anyway, what's up? i'm bored!

toby

Toby pressed Send and JT opened it and read it.

__

To: Toby

From: JT

Subject: RE: ash's driving me CRAZY!!!!!

Sammy's having a baby?

JT looked over at him confused as he sent it.

__

To: JT

From: Toby

Subject: RE: RE: ash's driving me CRAZY!!!!!

yeah, u didn't hear about that?

*****

__

To: Toby

From: JT

Subject: RE: RE: RE: ash's driving me CRAZY!!!!!

No. when did you here about it?

*****

__

To: JT

From: Toby

Subject: RE: RE: RE: ash's driving me CRAZY!!!!!

this morning, it's all over school.

*****

__

To: Toby

From: JT

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: ash's driving me CRAZY!!!!!

I don't listen to so much gossip anymore. So, Sammy's pregnant?

*****

__

To: JT

From: Toby

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: ash's driving me CRAZY!!!!!

yep. craig got her pregnant.

*****

__

To: Toby

From: JT

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: ash's driving me CRAZY!!!!!

He's 1 lucky guy. He gets all of the girls. :-(

*****

__

To: JT

From: Toby

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: ash's driving me CRAZY!!!!!

yeah, i know. But i shouldn't have gotten too use to craig being over all the time. i mean, i got use to jimmy being over but then they broke up so it sucked when he stopped coming over…

*****

__

To: Toby

From: JT

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: ash's driving me CRAZY!!!!!

:-/

*****

Just then the bell rang and Mr. Simpson shouted their homework assignment and the reminder that they had a test tomorrow over something-or other. _Like anyone cares, _he thought. He smiled to himself.


	68. Chapter 68

The doorbell rang. Spike put the baby on her other hip and walked through the house with him. Spike saw Caitlin through the curtain. She turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hey," Spike said.

"Hey," Caitlin replied.

"What brings you over?"

"I have some _great_ news." 

"Oh? Like what?" Spike asked. She started toward the kitchen and put Jack back in his high chair.

"Like, Joey and I are going to have a baby," Caitlin exclaimed.

Spike squealed and threw her arms around her best friend. "I'm so happy for you," she said.

"But I don't think Joey's too excited about it."

"Why? This is great news!"

"I think he'd be more excited about it, if Craig and his girlfriend, Sammy weren't going to have a baby, too."

Spike's smile turned to shock. "Huh?"

"Yeah, Craig found out last night and Joey found out and there was this whole little thing about Joey yelling so I thought this would be a perfect time to actually cover for Craig. And plus, Sammy's son was upstairs and I didn't want him to hear Joey screaming like that. I was afraid his head might explode."

"One of these days, it will," Spike said. "Grab a chair, I'll get some coffee."

"Ok," Caitlin replied. She pulled a chair out and sat next to Jack.

"So there's going to be three kids in the Jeremiah house pretty soon?" she asked. "Or four?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid Joey's going to throw Craig out so he can take care of Sammy."

"Once the baby gets here, Joey's going to be a step grandfather," Spike replied. "He'll be spoiling that baby without knowing it."

"Angela's excited, she's going to be a big sister and an aunt at the same time."

"But look at it like this, there won't be much of an age difference between them like there is between Craig and Angie," Spike said, sitting down in the chair across from Caitlin.

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for you and Joey," Spike said.

"Thanks," Caitlin said, smiling.

The women finished their coffee and started talking about the baby.


	69. Chapter 69

Craig walked Sammy home that afternoon and walked into Jane as she was leaving. "Hey," Jane said.

"Hi Mom," Sammy replied.

"Hey, Mrs. Thomas," Craig said.

"Craig, how did you-know," Jane jerked her head across the street, "take it?"

"He tried to kill Craig," Sammy replied. She reached over and took Gabriel's hand from her mother, Gabriel's hands were sticky and he had grape jelly around his face.

"Oh," Jane replied. "I knew it would happen sooner or later. Julia always had big plans for you two."

Craig's face softened. "She did?" he asked.

"She always believed that you two would end up together," Jane said. "Well, I better get going. Bye you guys."

Jane climbed into the car after kissing her grandson good-bye.

"Sammy, my mom thought we would end up together," Craig replied. "Do you think she could've predicted this?"

Sammy shrugged. "You're mom always believed that," she said.

Craig nodded. "I better get home," he replied.

"Ok," Sammy said. Craig kissed her and then turned and walked away.

Sammy looked down at Gabriel. "Come on," she said. "Let's get you a bath." 

Gabriel nodded and Sammy walked into the house with him.


	70. Chapter 70

Craig raced upstairs and got onto his computer and went to the Degrassi site.

__

TITLE: I'm going to be a Dad!

I know I already wrote a journal entry like this a year ago but, this time it's for real! Sammy and I are going to have a baby. She told me yesterday and I'm really excited, I'm ready to be a dad even though Joey doesn't think I can handle the responsibility of being a dad, but I can. I'm ready! I just want Sammy to know that I'm 100% ready.

Love the soon-to-be Dad,

Craig

p.s. Sammy's mom told me that she knew Sammy and I would be together. I wonder how she knew? But, my mom was an amazing woman.

Craig submitted the journal entry and looked over at the picture of him and Sammy taken a month before. Sammy was holding Gabriel on her lap and Craig had his arms around Sammy and they were all smiling.

Soon enough, there's going to be another baby in the picture. His baby.


	71. Chapter 71

Sammy picked Gabriel up out of the bathtub and dried him off with the towel. She carried him to his room and dressed him. She walked with him to her room and sat him in his favorite chair. She had grabbed his monkey and he held it on his lap.

Sammy typed in the Degrassi website after four attempts to get online.

She had one message. She clicked on it.

__

TO: Sammy

FROM: Emma

SUBJECT: Congratulations!

Hey, I just heard (it's 1st period M.I. For me) about you and Craig going to have a baby. Congratulations to the both of you.

—Em

p.s. rite back

Sammy pressed "Return Message".

__

TO: Emma

From: Sammy

SUBJECT: RE: Congratulations!

Thanx. :-D

—Sammy 

She hit send and went to her page.

__

TITLE: Baby #2

For both me and Craig. I found out yesterday that he got Manny pregnant last year and I wonder if she knew how ^set he was about not getting to b a dad? :-( but I think Craig will b a great dad, u should see the way he acts around Gabe. And Gabe loves Craig to death.

But then today, Ashley called me a "slut" in front of everyone in the hall! She's jealous, and everyone knows it. Craig cares about me, but I have a feeling that I might've ruined something between her and Craig that will never b there again. O, well, I tried to stay out of it. I g2g now.

—Sammy

:-DCraig

;-)Me

:-)Gabriel

~:OBaby (Boy or Girl?)

Sammy smiled and went to Craig's page and read what he wrote. Craig sounded like he was on Cloud Nine or something. Sammy smiled at the picture he had in his slideshow of Gabriel. SAMMY'S SON, GABE was what the caption read. In the next picture was of Craig sitting on the floor with Gabriel bringing him a block. I LOVE THAT KID! he had as the caption.

Sammy smiled again and got off the internet.


	72. Chapter 72

A month later…

"Happy Birthday Gabe," Craig said, shaking Gabriel awake. He had come over early enough to wake him up.

"Craig!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Craig smiled at him.

Gabriel sat up and Craig pulled him out of the crib.

Sammy stood at the door. "Hey," she said.

"Mommy, my birthday!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"How old are you?" Sammy asked.

Gabriel looked at his fingers and then at Craig for help. Craig held up one finger and Gabriel mimicked it. "This many!" he said. "One!"

"Yeah," Sammy said.

Gabriel's birthday had fallen on a Saturday so they didn't have school that day and they could spend the day getting ready for his party.

Craig sat Gabriel on the changing table and Sammy handed him an outfit. Craig changed Gabriel's diaper and then dressed him.

Joey walked in as Craig stood Gabriel up and fastened his bibbed overalls. Craig looked over at him. "Hey, Joey," Craig said, smiling.

"Joey," Gabriel copied.

"Hi Gabe," Joey said. Joey was getting use to the idea of being a "step grandfather" soon. Joey took Gabriel from Craig. "Let's go downstairs and see Angela."

"Angela!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Craig looked at Sammy. "How did I do?" he asked.

"Not bad," she replied. "I think you were born to be a dad."

He smiled. "Thanks," he said. "Mom use to let me help her with Angela." Lately, everything reminded him of his mother. Craig's eyes looked sad.

"What's wrong, Craig?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about how Mom might feel," he said. "I mean, we're going to have a baby, that would make the baby her grandchild. And the baby isn't even going to know her."

"Craig, sweetie," Sammy said, stepping closer to him and putting her arms around him. "The baby will know her, I mean, we can tell it about her."

"Yeah, but it just won't be the same."

"I know. But we will, right?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Right," he replied. He leaned down and pecked a kiss on her lips.

Craig wrapped his arm around her and walked downstairs.


	73. Chapter 73

"Jimmy, put Gabe down and help with the decorations," Jane said.

Jimmy put Gabriel down into his playpen. "Do we really need streamers?" he asked.

Spinner tied a balloon. "And these balloons?" he asked.

"Guys, shut up," Sammy said. "This is nothing compared to the baby shower she gave me."

"How bad was it?" Marco asked, tying a balloon.

"Well, I decided I didn't want to know the sex of the baby, so half of the house was literally pink and the other was blue. She even bought paint and painted the halves."

Spinner's balloon slipped out of his hands and flew around the room. "We're not going to paint are we?" he asked.

Gabriel laughed and pointed to next to the playpen where the balloon had landed. He clapped his hands. "Again, Spinner!" he exclaimed.

"Don't think so, little man," Spinner replied. "I'm going to help Jimmy with the streamers, I'm feeling a little light headed."

Spinner walked over to where Jimmy was on a stepladder, the baby blue streamers were wrapped completely around him. "Need help?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy said.

Spinner tried to untangle his friend. Jimmy's foot slipped and he grabbed Spinner and the boys collapsed onto the floor.

"Are you guys ok?" Jane asked.

"I'm fine!" Spinner said.

"But we're tangled up!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Spinner, get your elbow out my ribs!" Spinner moved his arm.

Sammy, Craig, and Marco walked over to them. "Ok, Jimmy, Spinner, you are no longer allowed near streamers," Sammy said.

"Thank you," Spinner said.

"But I can I strangle your mother?" Jimmy asked.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get that, you guys help them," Sammy said.

Craig and Marco nodded. Sammy ran to the door and opened it. Paige walked in with Terri and Hazel behind her. "We got that cake," Paige said.

"Great!" Sammy said. She took the cake box from Paige and turned to the kitchen. "You might have to go help Craig and Marco."

"With what?" Terri asked.

"Spinner and Jimmy. They're all tied up," Sammy said.

Paige, Terri, and Hazel walked in. "You guys only made it worse!" Spinner said.

"Ok, step back," Paige said. "This is a woman's work."

Craig went to step backwards but his feet got wrapped around the streamers and he fell over and took Marco down with him.

Sammy and Jane ran in. "Mom, no more streamers," she said.

"Got it," Jane replied. "I'll get the camera, real quick."

"NO!" the boys exclaimed, through laughter. Jane returned with a camera and snapped the picture of the boys on the floor tangled up.

Paige, Terri, and Hazel started on getting them untangled. The doorbell rang. Sammy stepped over the boys, who were laughing uncontrollably. The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" Sammy exclaimed.

She opened the door and Ellie stood on the other side. "Am I too late to help decorate?" she asked.

"No, come in," Sammy said.

"What's with the laughing?"

"Find out yourself."

Sammy and Ellie walked into the living room. Paige was untying Spinner and Jimmy from one another, Terri worked on the streamers connecting Marco and Craig. And Hazel had the toughest job…untangling all of the guys at once.

"How did this happen?" Ellie asked.

"Spinner tried to help!" Jimmy said, laughing still.

Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Ellie!" Gabriel said from his playpen.

"Hey, Gabe," Ellie replied.

"I'm free!" announced Spinner crawling away backwards as Paige finally had to remove his shoe and slip his foot through the streamers. He jumped up and pulled his shoe on. "Yes!" He threw his arms up in the air. "I'm free!"

Gabriel giggled.

"So am I," Jimmy said. He grabbed Spinner's arm and pulled himself up.

Pretty soon, Craig was and then last, Marco. Ellie grabbed Marco's arm and pulled him up. He laughed and stood up.

Sammy looked at the streamers. Paige, Terri, and Hazel pulled the streamers apart. "We'll be in charge of these," Paige said.

"Thanks, guys, for coming over and helping," Sammy said.

"No problem," Spinner said, he walked over to where his balloon had flown next to Gabriel's playpen. He picked it up and looked at Gabriel. "Well, it looks like I'm back to balloon duty."

"Yep," Gabriel said, smiling.

Spinner and Marco grabbed balloons. Jimmy walked over and pulled one out. "Can't we just do helium?" he asked.

"Oh, we're going to do that to some other balloons," Jane said, walking in.

"More balloons?" Craig asked.

"Yeah," Jane said.

"If I have a baby shower, you can't come anywhere near it when decorating," Sammy replied to her mother.

Jane smiled and walked away.

Jane opened the door and Angela walked in with a big box. "Where do I put this?" she asked.

"Give it to me," Jane said. "And I'll put it in the kitchen."

"Ok," Angela replied. She walked into the living room and jumped up into her big brother's arms.

"Hey," Craig said.

"What's with all the balloons?" she asked.

"It's Sammy's mother's idea."

"I like them."

Craig kissed her cheek. He put her down. "Go play now," he said.

"Ok," Angela replied. She walked over and played with Gabriel on the outside of the playpen.

"Anybody home?" Joey asked, walking in.

"In here," Craig said.

Joey and Caitlin walked in. "You missed it," Sammy said. Craig covered her mouth.

"Missed what?" Joey asked.

"The boys tangled up on the floor in streamers," Paige said, before Spinner grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap.

Joey looked at Jane. "I have pictures," Jane said.

"I can't wait to see them," Caitlin replied.

"We have to see them first so we can burn them."

The doorbell rang. "I'm just going to put a COME IN sign up on the door," Jane said. She opened the door and saw JT, Toby, Kendra, and Liberty standing on the other side. They all had a stack of the Grapevine in their arms.

"Come in," Jane said.

Liberty walked in first and over to Sammy. "Hey, look at these," Liberty said.

Sammy took them. On the front page read: EXTRA! EXTRA! SAMANTHA THOMAS…SCHOOL SLUT!

Sammy looked up from them. "How did this happen?" she asked.

"I don't know," Liberty said. "I printed them off but of the original copy there was only half a page and these were stacked up in the printer."

Craig took one and read the article. "'As you may have heard already, Samantha a.k.a. Sammy Thomas and her boyfriend, Craig Manning have announced that they are going to have a baby. But Sammy already has _one_ baby, she is a complete baby-making machine, maybe she wouldn't have so many, if she kept her legs closed!'?" he looked up at her. "'Sammy had reportedly stole Craig Manning from his girlfriend of almost two years, Ashley Kerwin. 'She's just a little slut,' Manny Santos reportedly heard Ashley say. 'And I don't deny or doubt it,' Ashley said.'"

Craig threw his arm down and rolled his eyes. He looked at Toby. "Did you know about this?" he asked.

"I don't know anything that goes on in my stepsister's screwed up mind," Toby said. "But she said she had an article she wanted to submit to the Grapevine about the talent show coming up."

"Oh yeah, this is very talented," Spinner said, taking a copy.

"Have you talked to Raditch about these?" Joey asked Liberty, taking a copy for himself and handing one to Caitlin.

"Not just yet," Liberty said. "I just got them off the printer this morning, I was going to staple them and saw these."

"This is just awful," Caitlin said.

Just then, Snake, Spike, Jack, and Emma walked in. Snake held up some copies of the Grapevine. "These were advertised all over Degrassi Street," he said, handing them to Liberty.

Sammy sat down in the nearest chair.

"Do you know who might've wrote this?" Snake asked.

"I have two guesses," Paige said. "Manny and/or Ashley."

Sammy's eyes filled with tears. She jumped up. "I shouldn't have come here!" she exclaimed. She walked to the stairs and ran up them. Craig closed his eyes and when he opened them he took off out of the house.

"Where is he going?" Hazel asked.

"I have two guesses," Paige repeated.


	74. Chapter 74

Craig ran up the steps to Ashley's house and banged his fist on the door.

"Coming," he heard Ashley's mom, Kate say.

She opened the door. "Craig?" she asked. "What brings you over?"

"Where's Ashley?" he asked, he held a copy of the Grapevine out to her. She took it and skimmed it.

"ASHLEY!" Kate yelled up the stairs.

"What?" Ashley yelled back.

"Come downstairs for a minute."

Ashley walked out of her room and down the stairs. She saw Craig. "What do _you_ want?" she asked.

"What is the deal with this?" Craig asked, holding up the Grapevine.

Ashley looked at it and shrugged. "Eye catching isn't it?" she asked.

"Ashley, this was low!" he said.

"Ashley, did you write this?" Kate asked.

"Write what?" Rick asked, walking in. Kate ushered him out of the room and let him read the article. She looked at Ashley for an answer.

"Yes, I did," Ashley said.

Craig looked at her. Craig looked at it. "What's your problem, Ash?" he asked.

"You love her more than you love me," she said. "This is just like what happened last year."

"Last year was nothing, Ashley," Craig replied.

"You slept with Manny!"

"I know! It was wrong!"

She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. He looked back at the article. "And for your information," he said. "Get the facts straight. She didn't steal me from you. I walked away. Just like I'm doing right now." He dropped the paper and turned and walked out of the house. Ashley sat down on the steps.

"Ashley, we have to talk about this," Kate said. Ashley shrugged.


	75. Chapter 75

Sammy sat on her bed, she covered her face. Her makeup was running down her face. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she said.

Caitlin, Spike, Liberty, Paige, Terri, Hazel, Emma, and Ellie walked in. "Hey," Paige said. "We came to check on you."

"I'm fine," Sammy said.

"Ashley had no right to put that in the Grapevine," Liberty said. "She let me read something else and I gave it an 'ok'. But she put something else in there."

"Snake and Joey are going to talk to Mr. Raditch about Ashley's behavior," Spike said.

Sammy looked up at them. "Where's Craig?" she asked.

"He took off," Terri said.

Paige sat down on the bed and slid next to Sammy and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Took off? Where?" Sammy asked.

Emma shrugged. "No idea," she said. "Maybe to talk to Ashley and Manny."

"I shouldn't have come here," Sammy repeated.

"Yeah, you should've," Caitlin said. "Craig's a million times happier that you're here than he was before you came back."

Sammy blinked back more tears. She wiped her eyes.

Ellie sat down at the foot of the bed. "The guys are still downstairs decorating," she said.

"I'm not in the partying mood," Sammy replied.

"Gabe asked what was wrong with his mommy," Hazel said.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Sammy said, shaking her head. "I don't know if it's the baby thing or the Ashley thing."

"Forget about Ashley," Spike said. "She's just jealous that you have Craig and she doesn't."

"You're right," Sammy said. She wiped her eyes.

"Come on, let's get downstairs," Emma said. Emma grabbed Sammy's arm and Sammy stood up and they walked downstairs again.


	76. Chapter 76

Snake and Joey climbed out of Joey's sports car and ran up to Mr. Raditch's door and knocked.

Mr. Raditch opened the door. "Mr. Simpson? What's wrong?" he asked.

Snake handed him the newspaper.

Raditch nodded. "I found one in my mailbox this morning," he said. "But who did this?"

"Ashley Kerwin?" Joey asked.

"Or Manny Santos," Snake said.

Raditch looked at the paper than up at them. "But both Ashley and Manny are the two finest students at Degrassi," he said. "I don't think either one of them would do something like this."

"Well, Ashley and Manny are both jealous about Sammy and Craig's relationship," Joey said.

"Yes, I heard," Raditch replied. "But I'll have a talk with the two of them first thing Monday morning."

Joey and Snake nodded, said good-bye and turned and left.


	77. Chapter 77

Craig looked up as he was turning on Degrassi Street and saw Manny climbing out of some guy's car. "Who's the slut now?" he muttered to himself.

Manny looked up at him and smiled. She fixed her halter top. "Hey, Craig," she said.

"What are you doing? Opening up for business?" Craig asked, walking toward her and then pass her.

"You're just upset that I used you a year ago for sex," Manny said.

"I thought you were accusing me of it being the other way around."

"Oh, well, sorry. I had to blame someone."

He looked at her. "Did you have anything to do with the Grapevine?" he asked.

"What?" Manny asked.

"The Grapevine," Craig said. "There was something really nasty printed about Sammy in the new issue."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Manny said. Craig knew that Manny was obviously lying.

"You are such a liar," he replied. "A lying slut." He turned and walked back to Sammy's. Manny stood there. She couldn't believe that Craig actually _called_ her that.


	78. Chapter 78

"Hey, where've you been?" Sammy asked as Craig walked in the door.

"Giving lectures," Craig said. He looked at her and smiled. "But I hope this isn't going to ruin Gabriel's first birthday."

"It isn't," Sammy said. She smiled at him and Craig leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Let's get this place fixed up," Craig said.

"We did that," Sammy replied, smiling.

"Where have you been?" Joey asked, looking at Craig.

"Places. Lectures. You know who," was all Craig said.

Joey nodded. "Raditch is going to take care of it Monday," he said.

Spike walked in. "I put Jack in the playpen with Gabriel," she replied. She looked up at Craig and smiled. "How did it go?"

Craig shrugged. "Ok, I guess," he replied. "For me anyway." He smiled at Sammy.

"Spinner! Get out of here!" Jane said, from the kitchen.

"I smelled cake," he said, innocently coming into the living room.

"You could smell food from a mile away," Marco said, following him.

They looked at Craig.

"Don't ask," Craig said. "I've repeated it twice and I'm not going to say it again."

They shrugged. "Ok," they both replied.

"Spinner!" Jane said, from the kitchen. "Come here."

"Food calls," Spinner replied. He walked in, the others followed. Jane had some icing in a tube and she was decorating the cake.

"Wha—" Spinner started to say but Jane turned and put some icing in his mouth.

Sammy laughed first. The others laughed at Spinner's face. He closed his mouth and icing slid out the side of his mouth. He wiped it off with his finger and turned to Paige and put some on her lips.

"Hey!" Paige said.

"Now I have an excuse to kiss you," Spinner replied.

"Don't think so." Paige licked her lips and turned away.

Spinner smiled. His teeth were blue.

Joey looked in to see what was so funny, he saw Spinner. "I'm not going to ask," he said.

"What?" Spinner asked.

"Nothing, Spin," Sammy told him. She walked past him and into the living room where Jack and Gabriel were playing.

"Hi Mommy," Gabriel said, smiling.

"Hey baby," Sammy said to him.

He stood up and she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. She brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. She realized that his baby blue eyes were specked with gray.

She smiled and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked.

She shook her head. "Just a little tired," she said.

"Maybe you should just rest a little," he replied. "We have everything taken care of."

Sammy nodded. She watched him pick Gabriel up and Emma grab Jack up and carried them to the kitchen.

She knew she shouldn't let what Manny and Ashley did get to her but it did. It bothered her to the brink of tears that she didn't cry.


	79. Chapter 79

"This was low, Ashley," Kate said, pacing back and forth in front of her daughter.

Ashley didn't say anything.

"What do you think Sammy will do?" Kate asked. "Press charges for harassment?"

Ashley never thought about that. What if Sammy did? Oh well, she didn't care what the hell she did. Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you think Mr. Raditch would do?" Kate asked. "After seeing how much you advertised about Sammy and Craig on the front page of the school newspaper."

"Manny was in on it, too," Ashley replied.

"I don't care Ashley! You shouldn't have done this in the first place!" Kate snapped.

Ashley sunk back where she was sitting.

"Ashley, I don't know what to do with you," she said. "But…you're grounded for a month. No phone. No television. No radio. No friends to come over."

"Not like I have any anyway," Ashley replied. "They all like Sammy more than me."

Ashley stood up and walked to her room. Kate rubbed her forehead.

"Aspirin?" her husband asked. Kate nodded and she watched as he took off to get her some aspirin and a glass of water.

NOTE: Please read and review once I get reviews I'll add some more chapters as I work on them.


	80. Chapter 80

"Hey, Sammy wake up," Craig said.

Sammy opened her eyes. She looked around. She had fell asleep on the couch. She looked at her boyfriend. His hazel eyes filled with love and concern.

"Come on," he said, smiling. "Party time."

He stood up and Sammy followed. He put his arm around her and led her into the kitchen where Spinner was holding Gabriel. Sammy thought about Jack. It was good that there was someone here that was actually Gabriel's age instead of just all of Mommy's friends, who were all teenagers and probably had something better to do.

Jane took Gabriel from Spinner and sat him down in his high chair. She set a cake down in front of him with one candle on it. Gabriel stared at the flame. He knew what this was. It was something Mommy did when she was stressed and they lit up the room.

"Blow out the candle," Jane said.

Gabriel looked up at his Mimi, that's what he called her instead of Grandma or Granny. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Gabriel rubbed his eyes and reached up and picked up the candle and dropped it on the cake, the flame went out.

"That's one way to do it," Marco said, out of nowhere.

Jane grinned. She reached down and took the candle and set it off to the side.

"Guys I'm not feeling so well," Sammy replied. "I think I'll go lay down."

"You sure?" Craig asked.

Sammy nodded.

"Oh, ok," he replied.

Jane watched her daughter turn and walk out of the room and back into the living room. She sat on the couch and stretched her legs in front of her. Jane walked in.

"Ok, what's wrong, Samantha?" she asked.

Sammy shrugged. "Nothing, it's just…" she started, her voice trailed off.

"Just what? What those girls did to you?"

"They had no right, Mom. They weren't just targeting at me. They were targeting at Craig and our baby. I mean, what do they know? They weren't there when it happened?"

"You mean?"

"Yeah. They don't understand, Mom," she said.

"I know, baby," Jane replied. "But do you want some cake or ice cream?"

Sammy shook her head. "I'm not really hungry Mom."

"Ok," Jane replied. "We're going to come in here and open presents after we eat."

Sammy nodded. Jane stood up and left and Craig came in and took her place on the footstool she had been sitting at. "I heard what you said about them targeting me and the baby," he replied. "Please don't worry. Don't let that stress you out. I've taken care of it."

"You did?" Sammy asked.

He nodded. "The worse thing that could happen…is that I made everything worse," he replied.

Sammy looked at him. "You did what you thought was best," she smiled at him. "You took up for me. Thanks. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

She pulled back and looked at him. "I love you," she replied.

"I love you, too," he said. He stood up and went back to the kitchen.

Sammy sat back and propped her head up and closed her eyes. In her mind she could see everything about Craig from his eyes to his gorgeous smile that practically lit up the entire room. She opened her eyes again, smiling.


	81. Chapter 81

Gabriel got several toys and Jane had got him a new outfit which Craig and Sammy were picking up off of the floor after everyone but Craig, Joey, Caitlin, and Angela, who were helping to clean up.

Gabriel had conked out on the couch. Sammy picked up his presents and Craig scooped Gabriel up and carried him upstairs.

"See Joey," Caitlin said, slapping him on the arm playfully. "He can take care of a baby. Look out how great he's handling Gabriel."

Joey looked at Caitlin and nodded. She was right. God, he hated it when she was right! Caitlin smiled and turned away.

Upstairs, Craig put Gabriel in his crib and stood up and looked at Sammy. "Are you sure, you're ok?" he asked.

"Yes, Craig," she laughed. "I just have a headache. I'm going to go take something for it and then go to bed."

"Ok, call me tomorrow," he said, he kissed her on the cheek and turned and walked out of Gabriel's room. Sammy walked out and turned the light off and flipped Gabe's nightlight on before she left.

Craig walked downstairs. Angela had passed out in the arm chair and Joey was picking her up.

"Thanks for having us," Caitlin told Jane.

Jane shook her head. "No problem," she said.

Caitlin smiled. Craig turned and walked out of the house before the others and over to the house and upstairs to his room.


	82. Chapter 82

"I want to have kids some day," Spinner said, out of nowhere has he walked Paige home.

Startled, Paige looked up at him. "Really?" she asked. "But first you have to grow up."

He ignored her smart-aleck remark. "I want to have at least a dozen kids," he said.

Paige's eyebrows shot up. "Ok, but I think you'll be the first man to have a baby," she replied.

Spinner looked at her. "You know what I mean, Paige."

"Yeah, I know," she said. "I think you'd make a great dad."

He looked down at her. "But first I'd have to have a job to support my wife and kids."

"Oh, wife? I thought you were going to have all of them yourself."

Spinner rolled his eyes. "I might do what my parents did with Kendra. I might adopt some kids."

"How many…eleven?"

"Paige."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No. What?"

He looked at her. "It's late. I have to get you home now," he said.

She looked up at her house. "I am home, Spin."

"Oh, yeah, I know." He turned away but then turned back and touched her face and leaned down and kissed her. It was a long kiss. Paige's legs turned into jelly. Spinner pulled back. "See you tomorrow," he whispered.

"See you," she said.

He turned and walked away, leaving Paige to walk (float, really) up to her house. So…this was what love felt like?


	83. Chapter 83

Toby walked in the house. "How was Gabe's birthday party?" Rick asked.

Toby shrugged. "Pretty good," he replied. "But Sammy was upset about the Grapevine."

"I already talked to your stepsister about that," Kate said.

Ashley was sitting on the floor next to the door, which was open a little. She laid her head back against the wall. She stood up and got online. She had an e-mail as soon as she got onto the web page.

__

TO: Ashley

FROM: Manny

SUBJECT: Craig

Hey,

Craig ran into me earlier this afternoon. He found out about the Grapevine. He called me "a lying slut"! I can't believe Craig would be so mean to us! He loved us. Right?

Anyway, I have to go. Write back, please.

—Manny

Ashley hit the respond button.

__

TO: Manny

FROM: Ashley

Subject: RE: Craig

He did? He came over to my house this afternoon. He said that "she didn't steal him away from me" that he "walked away" then he left!! Can you believe him? And what do mean he loved both of us? He just wanted sex w/ you. He actually loved me. Sorry, but that's the truth, Manny.

—Ashley

She went to her journal and typed:

__

TITLE: Trying to get him back but it didn't work…

I tried to get Craig back and tried to get revenge on Sammy by writing stuff about her in the Grapevine. Apparently, it didn't work. Craig came over with a copy and he yelled at me. Sweet Craig. My Craig. Yelled at me?! *sigh* I love him so much! He's just so sweet! But he said, "Sammy, didn't steal me from you. I walked away." Then he turned and left the house. How rude was that?

—Ashley


	84. Chapter 84

"JT, you can't be seriously thinking about having a party at your house?" Toby asked Monday.

"Yeah, I'm seriously thinking about it," JT replied. "My parents are going to be gone this weekend and there's a bunch of beer and other alcohol at my house."

"JT, what are you trying to do? Be cool?"

"Toby, I always knew you were a genius." JT had made fliers over the weekend as soon as his parents announced they would be visiting a relative out of town that coming weekend. He slipped them into lockers as he passed them. He went to stuff one in Spinner's but Spinner grabbed him by the collar.

"What are you doing?" Spinner asked, in that "I'm _not_ in a good mood so this better be good!" voice.

"Um, giving you a _personal_ invite to a little party I'm throwing this weekend," he said. JT handed Spinner a flier and he took it and read over it.

__

PARTY!

This Saturday at JT Yorke's place!

8-???

Drinks and food will be provided.

Spinner raised an eyebrow. "What kind of party?" he asked.

"Just a for the heck of it party," JT replied. "My parents are going to be out of town. So can I count on you being there."

Spinner looked at it. "I don't know, I might go," he said. "I'll ask Paige. But _stay_ away from my locker."

Spinner pushed him down onto the floor and turned to his combination lock.

JT stood up off of the floor and turned to Toby. "Come on," Toby said.

JT rolled his eyes and kept putting fliers into lockers.


	85. Chapter 85

"Hey, JT," Chris Sharpe said, coming up to him. "I heard your having a party."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you if you'd like to DJ," JT said.

"Sure," Chris replied. "Uh, where is your place exactly?"

JT looked at him. Then he told him the address. Chris wrote it down. "I'll be there Saturday."

"Come an hour before the party," JT said. "To set up or whatever."

Chris nodded and turned bumping into Emma. "Sorry," he said.

"No problem," Emma replied.

"Watch where you going," Sean snapped.

Chris raised an eyebrow and walked around him, Emma scowled at him. He was jealous! It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure that out.

"What was that about?" Emma asked JT, ignoring Sean's rudeness.

"Chris is going to DJ at my party."

"Cool," Emma said.

"What party?" Sean asked.

JT handed him an extra flier. "There should be one in your locker," he said. "But I'll give you one of these."

Sean looked at it. "Drinks? As in 'booze'?"

JT smiled. "For me to know and you to come to the party and find out," he said.

"Whatever," Sean replied. He grabbed Emma's arm. "Come on, let's go."

Emma nodded and they walked to class.


	86. Chapter 86

Craig walked into the house and threw his books down on the counter. The flier was on top. Joey picked it up. "Party? You going?" he asked.

Craig shook his head. "Sammy says she doesn't want to go," he replied.

"Why should that stop you?" Spinner asked, following his friend in the door.

"Craig, how many times have I told you to close the door directly behind you?" Joey asked. "We don't want Spinner coming in!"

Angela giggled. Spinner smiled a "Ha ha, funny, Joey" smile at him.

"It stops me because Sammy's pregnant and I don't want to go to a party without her," he replied. "Plus she has Gabe."

"You guys could find someone to watch Gabe," Spinner said.

"Who?" Craig asked.

Spinner looked at Joey, who shook his head. "I think Sammy's smart by not going to this party," Joey replied.

"Why? Sammy wouldn't do anything," Spinner replied.

"Spinner, don't you have a house?" Joey asked.

"My parents are out and Kendra's hanging out at Toby's," Spinner replied. "And Paige has Spirit Squad, plus Craig and I are working on an assignment together."

"Oh," Joey nodded. "For who?"

"Simpson," Craig and Spinner said, in unison.

"What's the assignment?"

"Power Point slideshow," Spinner replied.

"Over what?"

"What is this twenty questions?" Craig asked.

"Unprotected sex," Spinner answered Joey's question. "I thought maybe Craig and Sammy would've been together for the project but she's working with Ellie on suicide."

"Unprotected sex, huh?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about interviewing you on tape and playing it with your picture from back in the 80s," Craig said. "Back in your hair days."

Joey made a face at him. "Shouldn't you go upstairs and get started?" he asked.

"Ok," Craig laughed. "Come on, Spin."

Spinner and Craig walked upstairs to his bedroom.


	87. Chapter 87

After Spinner went home. Craig walked over to his closet and opened it and climbed in and searched for the box that Angela had found months ago. He took the lid off and searched around for the bracelet. His fingers brushed a charm and he grabbed it and held it up into the light. There was a teddy bear charm, a heart charm, a star charm, a music note, and a dog. He had handpicked each and everyone of the charms and his mother bought them. Tears filled his eyes at the thought of his mother. He sighed. He put the charm bracelet back into the box and stood up and walked out of the closet with the box. He walked downstairs. "I'm going to Sammy's," he said.

"Ok," Joey replied.

Craig walked out the door and across the street to Sammy's house.

Sammy opened the door. "Hey," she said, smiling.

He smiled back at her. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she replied. "Do you wanna come in?"

He nodded and she stepped aside and walked up the stairs. He followed and they went to her bedroom. Sammy sat down on the bed. Gabriel was sitting up on some pillows.

"Hi, Craig," Gabriel said, smiling.

"Hi, Buddy," Craig replied.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing.

Sammy looked at it. "Is that my box?" she asked.

He nodded. He sat down on the bed and Sammy walked over to her closet and opened it and pulled it out from under a pile of teddy bears and held up one that had his name on it.

She sat across from him and Gabriel searched the boxes with curiosity.

Sammy took the lid off of Craig's and there were pictures of him and his letters. Craig took the lid off of Sammy's and on top was the charm bracelet. He took it out. "Remember this?" he asked.

"Oh my God," Sammy said, taking it from him and looking at it in her hands. "I forgot about this." She looked at it. "But it's too small for my wrist."

Craig took it back from her and nodded. "That's why I thought…if we have a girl, I'd give it to her."

Sammy looked up at him. "You're dying for a girl aren't you?" she asked.

"Or a boy," he shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Sammy searched his face. "You really want this baby," she said.

He nodded. "I want to be a dad," he looked up at her. "I want to be a better dad than mine was."

"And a whole lot better than mine."

"Well, we both had bad fathers," he said.

"But your going to be a great one," she replied. She leaned forward and kissed him. Gabriel crawled over and stood up and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"I kissed you, Mommy!" he exclaimed.

"Yep," Sammy replied. She grabbed him around the waist and kissed him on both cheeks. "But you get more kisses than Craig does."

Gabriel laughed as she pulled him onto her lap.

"Hold him, Sammy," Craig said. He moved the boxes and started tickling Gabriel. Gabriel burst into shrieks of laughter. Sammy laughed with him.

"Stop, Craig!" he said, laughing.

Craig stopped and Sammy sat Gabriel up and he rubbed his eyes. He laid back onto a pillow and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"I want to be a dad, Sammy," Craig said, in a low voice.

"You will," she said. "And you'll be a great one." She leaned forward and smiled. "I bet you'll win 'father-of-the-year'."

He shrugged. "I doubt it," he replied.

"I bet you will," she said. "And I'll nominate you and I'm sure everyone from Degrassi will vote for you."

"Except for two," he replied. "Manny and Ashley."

Sammy shrugged. "Then someone…Spinner, maybe, will vote two additional times."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Sammy laughed and kissed him. He pulled back and touched her face. "I have to get back to Joey's."

Sammy nodded.

Craig grabbed the box Sammy had and walked out of the room. Sammy heard the door shut downstairs and picked up the pictures and looked at them. Some where in black and white and some were in color. She touched each one of the charms and in her mind she saw Craig putting the bracelet on the wrist of a little girl—who looked exactly like Craig—who smiled Craig's smile and then take off running to play with her big brother.

Sammy put the bracelet back into the box and then put the box on the side table. She laid down next to her son and pulled him close and fell asleep.


	88. Chapter 88

"What's this?" Joey asked, looking at the box.

"My box," Craig said.

"I want to see," Angela replied.

They were sitting in the Jeremiah's living room. Caitlin and Joey were sitting on the couch.

"It's nothing but pictures," he said.

"Show us some," Caitlin replied.

"Ok," Craig said.

He dug some of the pictures out. Some of him, some of him and Sammy, some of him holding Angie when she was a baby, one of when he moved in with Joey and Angela, the picture of him, Caitlin, Joey, and Angela at Snake and Spike's wedding that he had sent Sammy in some letters, and he handed them to Joey who flipped through them. He looked through the letters that she kept. He handed those to Joey and on the bottom was a picture of Julia with him on her lap, smiling at the camera, Jane and Sammy had been cut out of the photograph. He picked it up and looked at it, his heart sunk.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"Mom," Craig whispered. The next picture was Julia and Joey's wedding and another one was Julia with Craig beside her holding Angie. Joey was taking the picture. "The rest of them are Mom."

He put them back in the box and handed it to Joey. "I'm going to my room," he said. Craig jumped up and walked to his room and closed the door and turned on his radio and fell back onto his bed.


	89. Chapter 89

Friday came fast for everyone but the Grade 11's who had a test in Kwan's right before school let out.

Sammy and Craig had studied together the entire week but Craig wasn't all there. He was thinking about the baby. Sammy was right, he was dying for a girl. But a boy wouldn't bother him, Gabe needed a little brother.

"Craig," Mrs. Kwan said, out of nowhere.

"Yes ma'am?" Craig asked.

"No wondering eyes."

Craig's face burned bright red and he looked up and caught Sammy's eyes, he turned back to his test. He finished it and then sat back and went back to his thoughts. Maybe, he should go to JT's party, just to get his mind off all the baby things. But he didn't want to go to the party without Sammy. Especially if someone like Manny or Ashley would be there. It's not that Sammy didn't trust him, it was more like Craig didn't trust himself. Especially, _not_ with Manny considering what had happened the year before.


	90. Chapter 90

Craig, Spinner, Marco, and Jimmy had band practice after school that day. They were going to stay overnight at Craig's. But Joey didn't leave the house with them.

"After that whole car from the lot incident, I don't think so," Joey replied.

"I doubt we'll have tickets considering he's not going to be in town any time soon," Spinner said.

"Why does _he_ have to be here?" Joey asked.

"Joey, be nice," Caitlin said.

Joey grinned. "I am," he replied.

Spinner looked confused but then shook off the remark. "Paige actually wants to go to JT's party," he said. "Are you guys?"

Marco and Jimmy nodded. Craig shrugged. "I don't know," he replied.

"Dude, I saw you spacing out in class today," Jimmy replied. "You need to clear your head."

"That won't take too long," Marco said.

"I was talking about Craig. Not Spinner."

"Oh."

Spinner rolled his eyes. "I think this would be good for you," he said.

"I don't know," Craig replied. "I don't want to go without Sammy and more or less Manny might be there and you guys remember what happened last year."

They nodded. "We'll keep her _far_ away from you," Marco said.

"Yeah," Spinner replied. "We'll keep a close eye on the both of you."

"More on you, though," Jimmy said.

"Thanks," Craig replied.

He and his friends walked upstairs to his bedroom where they were going to listen to Jimmy's new mixed CD.


	91. Chapter 91

__

TITLE: what's up with sean?

hey guys. ugh, i'm jstu trying to figure out what's wrong with sean. today he nearly bit chris's head off because he ran into me on accident! i have a feeling that sean's going to go and ruin the relationship again! *sigh* and what if he does? what if…I have this feeling (another one) that sean doesn't love me as much as he says. either he doesn't love me or he doesn't trust me one.

*sigh* i g2g look for something to wear to jt's party tomorrow.

—emma

Emma submitted her journal and logged off and walked downstairs to her bedroom. She decided she'd wait till tomorrow to look for an outfit she just had to get off of the internet before she started spilling her guts to the entire cyber world.

She sighed. What was wrong with Sean?


	92. Chapter 92

"Hey, Sammy," Craig said, as the door opened.

"Oh, hey," she replied.

"I was wondering if maybe you would come to that party with me."

"But Craig, I—"

"Joey already said that he would take care of Gabe if you wanted to go."

Sammy looked at him. "How would that look?" she asked. "I have a one-year-old son _and _I'm two months pregnant."

He shrugged. "I won't let anyone say anything," he replied. "Please, come with me." He put on the face that let him get away with anything when they were younger and that always drove Sammy crazy.

"Alright," she said. "I'll go get ready."

Craig nodded and walked in. Spinner, Marco, and Jimmy were waiting at the end of the driveway with Paige, Ellie, Hazel, and Dylan.

Gabriel ran to Craig and he picked him up.

Sammy was upstairs. She pulled on her black tights and a black skirt and a black shirt that had a tiger on the front of it. "Come on," she said, to herself, her reflection, and the baby. "We're going to have fun and relax and forget about _everything_."

She turned and walked out of the room and downstairs. Craig had gotten Gabriel's coat on him and they were waiting for her. "Ooh," Gabriel said.

Sammy rolled her eyes. "Thanks," she replied.

Craig and Sammy left Gabriel with Joey and Angela grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the living room then they headed over to JT's.


	93. Chapter 93

Paige, Ellie, Hazel, and Sammy walked in a step ahead of the boys. The Yorke house was already packed with everyone from school. Emma and Liberty looked up and saw Sammy. They pushed through the sea of bodies over to her. "Hey," Emma said. "What are you doing here?"

"Relaxing," Sammy replied.

Kendra walked in after Spinner and she looked up and saw him. Kendra was wearing blue jean hip huggers and a red tank top.

"What are you wearing?" Spinner asked.

Kendra looked down. "Clothes," she said.

He shook his head. "I don't think so," he replied.

Toby walked over. "Hi, Kendra," he said.

"Don't look at my sister," Spinner snapped.

"Uh, I was just going to see if she'd wear this," he replied, taking his button up shirt off and handed it to her.

"Why?" Kendra asked.

He looked over his shoulder at a bunch of Grade 12 students who were watching her and whispering. He looked back at her. "Please, Kendra," he said.

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Alright," she replied. She pulled it on and buttoned it up. "Better?" she asked her brother and boyfriend.

"Yeah," Spinner and Toby said in unison.

Spinner looked around his friends were already in the middle of the living room on the dance floor.

Emma looked up at Chris and caught his eyes. He smiled at her and she continued to dance.

Sammy looked back at him and then Emma. "Fill me in," she whispered to Emma.

"Nothing to tell," Emma replied.

Sammy shrugged and turned back to Craig.

Sean walked through the door and looked around for Emma. "Hey, Sean," a voice said.

He turned and looked at Manny. "What do you want?" he asked.

She shrugged and handed him a plastic red cup. "Thirsty?" she asked.

He took it and took a drink. He swallowed it. "What is this?" he asked.

"Beer," Manny replied. "Everybody's drinking. I thought I might try some." She took a drink of some of her own.

Sean remembered what had happened when he got drunk but for somehow he couldn't stop himself.

"Let's dance," Manny replied.

"But I'm looking for Emma," he said.

Manny had spotted Emma when she walked in and she knew exactly where she was dancing so she could steer Sean clear of her.

"Come on," she said. "We can dance and look for her at the same time." She sat her cup down and pulled him out into the kids and started dancing with him.

First Sean just stood there and watched Manny shake her body in front of him. "Come on," Manny replied. "Don't make me dance alone."

Sean rolled his eyes. Manny grabbed his hands and in a minute he followed her lead. He laughed and started to get into the music.

Manny rubbed her body up against him. He slowly turned nervous. What if Emma had seen them dancing together. Like this.

"I'm thirsty," she said. "Something to drink?"

The song had ended and Chris was searching for something else to play. Sean nodded.

She walked with him to the kitchen. JT looked at her and smiled. "Hi Manny," he replied.

"Hey," she said. She grabbed some more beer and handed one to Sean.

He took a long drink of it and looked at everything swirl together around him. Manny smiled at him. "Come on, let's go somewhere," she said.

"Dancing?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Find Emma?" he asked.

She shook her head again. "Just come with me."

She dragged him to the stairs and down the hall to Mr. and Mrs. Yorke's bedroom.


	94. Chapter 94

Emma, Paige, Sammy, Hazel, and Ellie walked into the kitchen with Craig, Spinner, Marco, Dylan, and Jimmy behind them.

"Do you have anything that isn't alcoholic?" Sammy asked JT.

JT nodded and opened the fridge and pulled out a water.

"We'll have one of those, too," Paige said, looking at Emma, Hazel, and Ellie.

He pulled some more water out. "Guys?"

They shook their heads. "I'm fine," Craig replied.

Emma opened her water and took a drink. She turned to Sammy. "Where is he? Sean said he'd be here," she said.

"He's here," JT replied.

Emma looked at him. Usually she would've been mad at him for jumping into a conversation, but not tonight. "Really? Where is he?" she asked.

"I think he went upstairs," JT replied. He didn't mention anything about Manny. He didn't want to hurt Emma.

"Where?"

JT shrugged.

Emma looked at Sammy who nodded. Sammy turned and handed Craig her water. "I'm going with Emma to the bathroom," she said.

He nodded and took her water and watched her leave.


	95. Chapter 95

AUTHOR'S NOTE: (SPOILER!!!) In this chapter you'll find out what Sean acts so weird around Manny.

*************************************************************************************

Manny sat Sean down on the bed and climbed up next to him as he laid down. She started taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans.

"What are you—?" he asked.

"Sh," she whispered. "Don't say anything." She smiled at him.

Sean nodded. Manny leaned down and kissed him. Wait, this was turning into like what it was over the summer…

__

Manny came up to Sean's house. Sean was sitting on the porch. Emma had sent him a postcard from wherever she was with her mom, Mr. Simpson, and Jack, Mr. Simpson had been going to some sort of specialist for some treatments. Sean didn't know.

"Hi Sean," Manny said.

Sean looked up at her and smiled. "Hey," he replied. He had become sort of friends with Manny when he and Emma started dating. "What's up?"

She shrugged. "Bored," she replied.

He nodded in agreement.

"Sean," she said, sitting down next to him. "Could you tell me why Craig wants to be with Ashley more than me?"

Sean shook his head. "He said you used him," he replied.

"I didn't use him," she said. "He wanted me."

Sean nodded. "Right," he replied.

"Why are you disagreeing with me? I'm your friend."

"He's my friend, too."

She rolled her eyes. "I know," she replied.

There was a minute's silence. "Do you want to come in and get something to drink?" he asked.

Manny nodded and they stood up and walked into Sean's house. "Tracker's not here," he said, over his shoulder as he opened the fridge and grab a couple of sodas and handed one to Manny.

Sean walked into the living room and Manny followed him. Sean opened his drink and took a long drink of it and then sat it down. Manny sat hers down unopened.

"Sean, there's something that's been bugging me all summer," she said. "I just have to get it off my chest."

"Yeah?" Sean asked.

She slid closer to him. "I think I'm in love with you, Sean," she replied. Before he could say anything she kissed him. Sean wanted to stop her but the kiss was too sweet. She took his shirt off and ran her hands across his chest.

Sean woke up from the horrible nightmare of that summer. He didn't mean to do anything with her. He didn't _want _to do anything with her. She was a witch! She had put a spell on him. He stared up at the ceiling as Manny was kissing his chest. She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Sean shook his head. "I can't do this," he said.

"You don't want to do it with me?" she asked.

He shook his head again. "I love Emma," he replied. "And she loves me."

"Emma told you she'd be here. She didn't show. If she loved you she would have been here with you."

Sean pondered that thought and kissed Manny.


	96. Chapter 96

Emma stood outside Mr. and Mrs. Yorke's bedroom talking to Sammy. "He's not at the bathroom," Emma replied. "And he's not in JT's room."

"But if you find him he'll know that you didn't trust him," Sammy replied.

Emma shrugged. "I don't care. We have to talk about him going off on Chris yesterday," she said.

She put her hand on the doorknob.

"What about Chris?" Sammy asked.

Emma told her how Sean had blew up when Chris accidentally bumped into her.

"Wow," she said. _I'm glad Craig doesn't react like that_, she thought.

Emma twisted the doorknob and then pushed the door open and looked in. "Sean? Manny?" she asked.


	97. Chapter 97

Sean snapped back to reality and looked pass Manny to Emma and Sammy. "Emma!" he exclaimed. He rolled Manny off of him and started grabbing his clothes. "It's not what you think?"

"Then what is it?" Emma asked. She didn't wait for an answer, she took off downstairs. Sean brushed pass Sammy and followed her. Sammy looked at Manny.

"You ruin everything," Sammy said to Manny.

Manny was getting dressed and she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Sammy asked. "Sex not what you thought it would be?"

Manny sat down and nodded. She buttoned her shirt up and wiped her eyes where the mascara was running down her face.

"I could've told you that," Sammy replied.

She turned and walked behind Sean.

"Emma!" Sean exclaimed. "Wait!" His pants were falling down and the girls cheered and the guys laughed. Emma walked out of the house without turning back.

"Emma! Wait!" Sean repeated. He ran and caught up with Emma.

Craig, Sammy, Paige, Spinner, Hazel, Jimmy, Ellie, Marco, and Dylan walked out of the house with JT, Toby, and Kendra behind them. Chris had stopped the music and had taken off out of the house.

"We need to talk Emma!" Sean exclaimed.

"Why?" Emma asked. She had spun around so rapidly she startled Sean knocking him on his feet. "Why should we talk Sean?" Emma was screaming and everyone from school traded glances with one another.

Sean stood up. "I didn't want to," Sean said.

"Oh and do you expect me to believe that Manny made you do it?" she asked. "How three-year-old is that Sean? Jack's a year old and he knows better!"

Sean looked at her. "Emma, it was this summer all over again," he said.

Emma looked confused. "What?" she asked.

"Over the summer she and I—"

Emma shook her head and held her hands up. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" she screamed.

"Emma, I'm sorry," Sean said.

Emma looked at him. "So am I," she replied.

Before anyone knew what she was doing or going to do, Emma balled her fists and then brought it up and punched Sean in the face. Sean fell back and everyone cheered.

"Ok, party's over," JT said. "Go home now!"

Everyone started scattering. Emma turned and walked away. She couldn't believe she did that. She couldn't stop herself.

"Emma!" a voice said behind her.

"Sean, leave me—" she spun around but stared at Chris. "Sorry, Chris. I thought you were."

Chris shook his head. "I saw what you did," he replied. "Actually, the whole school saw what you did."

"Chris, he hurt me!" Emma said. Emma started bawling. Chris stepped toward her and held onto her.

"I know," Chris replied. He brushed her blond hair. She looked up at him.

"He said he loved me!" she replied.

Chris touched her face. "He didn't know what love was," he said. "If he did he wouldn't have done anything."

Emma looked up into his eyes. Chris brushed her face and her hair out of her face. "Come on, I'll walk you home," he replied.

Emma nodded. Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started to walk her home.


	98. Chapter 98

"Hey Se—" Tracker started. He looked up and saw his brother's bloody nose. "Did you get into another fight?"

"Sort of," Sean said, sitting down.

"With who this time?" he asked. "You got the crap knocked out of you." He grabbed an icepack and handed it to his brother.

"It was no one."

"Tell me. It had to have been a big guy to do something like that."

"Actually…it was Emma."

Tracker burst out laughing. "Emma? As in, Emma Nelson? Your ex-girlfriend?" he asked. Sean nodded. "Emma 'Save The World' Nelson? Oh, wow! What did you do?"

Sean told him the whole thing.

"Wait a minute, you and some other girl had sex on _our_ couch?" he asked.

Sean nodded.

"That we sit on?"

Sean nodded again.

Tracker made a face. "We need a new couch."

"Tracker!"

"I'm being serious," Tracker said. "But what if she had gotten pregnant or something?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Sean replied.

"I don't care," Tracker replied. "That's not the point, Sean."

"Just leave me alone," Sean said. He took the icepack and walked to his room. Frustrated, Tracker slammed his hand down on the table. Sometimes his brother could be a major pain!


	99. Chapter 99

"Thanks for walking me home, Chris," Emma said.

Chris nodded. He looked at Emma. A gentle breeze blew her blond hair away from her face.

"What?" Emma asked.

Chris shook his head. "I hope you had fun at the party," he replied. "Except for the whole Sean/Manny thing."

"Yeah, otherwise it was pretty fun." Emma smiled.

Chris looked at her. "So I'll, uh, see you at school Monday?"

Emma nodded.

Chris leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Emma stood frozen on the steps while his lips were pressed against hers. He pulled back and smiled. "See you then," he said.

"See you," Emma replied. Chris turned and walked away.

As soon as he was down the pathway, the door flew open and she snapped around and stared at her mother and Caitlin standing in the door.

"Were you spying on me?" Emma asked, walking in.

Spike shut the door. "Maybe," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes," Caitlin replied. "Who was that?"

"And what happened to Sean?" Snake asked.

Emma groaned. "Don't mention_ his_ name!" she snapped.

"Another fight?" Spike asked.

Emma looked at her. "I punched him," she said.

"That angry?" Caitlin asked.

"Wouldn't you be if your boyfriend had sex with your ex-best friend?" Emma asked. "And you walked in and caught them?"

"Sean and Manny?" Spike asked.

Emma nodded. She turned and walked to her room. "Wow," Caitlin said. "Poor Em."

"Yeah," Spike said, she walked into the living room and sat at her husband's feet.

"I better get going," Caitlin replied. "It's late."

"Ok, see you later," Spike said.

Caitlin nodded and turned and left.


	100. Chapter 100

"Hello, Nelson-Simpson residence," Spike said, answering the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Simpson, it's Sammy. Is Emma there?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, hold on," Spike replied.

Spike poked her head in the door and saw Emma was on the Degrassi site chatting with someone. "Em, phone," Spike said.

"If it's Sean or Manny tell them to go to hell," Emma said.

Snake was watching TV and he looked up at her.

"Emma!" Spike snapped, but Snake noticed she was hiding a smile. Snake couldn't help but grin himself.

"If it's anyone else, I'm here," she said.

"It's Sammy," Spike replied.

"I'll take it then," Emma said. She reached for the phone and Spike brought it over to her. She caught a glimpse at who she was talking to…Liberty.

"Hello?" Emma asked.

"Hey," Sammy replied. "I called to see how you were."

"I'm fine," Emma said.

"Good," Sammy said.

"What?"

"Did you see Manny's new journal entry?"

Emma shook her head. "No," Emma said. She clicked on Manny's name and went to her locker.

__

TITLE: She didn't have a clue…

Emma walked in on me and Sean while we were having sex over at JT's house. Then Sean told her that he and I did something over the summer and she punched him out. Wow, I thought they were really close as in they were "in love" and I thought Sean had told her everything about the summer expect about what we did.

I never meant to hurt Emma. I thought she was over Sean for good! So that meant that I could have him! Right? Man, I just wanted to have a little bit of fun w/ him. You know mess around?

God, Emma if you are reading this I'm really, really sorry for hurting you. But if he really did love you he would've told you about everything. Right? Well, sorry.

Sorry Em,

Manny

Emma nearly dropped the phone. "Is she apologizing?" she asked.

"On the internet," Sammy replied. "Are you going to accept it?"

"No!" Emma said. "Should I?"

"The best apologies are done in person, I think."

Emma sighed. "I'll think about it," she said.

"Hey, can I call you back?" Sammy asked. "Gabe's beating his plate on his little table and his lunch is almost ready."

"Oh, ok," Emma said. "Sure. Call me back."

Sammy hung up and Emma hung hers up and handed it to Spike as she came through the living room.

"Mom, Manny just apologized to me on the website," Emma said.

"Don't accept it," Spike replied. "She has to say she's sorry to your face."

"That's what Sammy said."

Spike shrugged and walked out of the room. Jack was sound asleep in his playpen in the corner of the living room. Emma told Liberty she'd see her tomorrow and then walked down to her basement bedroom.

Emma flopped down on her bed and picked up a magazine and flipped through it.

__

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, this is the very final chapter of this part. Stay tuned for part two. (I'm working on getting it uploaded).

Sarah

aka "WritingIsMyDream"


End file.
